Teen Titans van a Hogwarts
by DArcane
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los teen titans van a Hogwarts?,en fin,pues les dire que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, se acercan los malos tiempos para nuestros queridos amigos...asi que lean! Chapter 16 UP! R&R plis,y la prometida actualización...
1. Cartas

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo de los Teen Titans se uniera con el magico mundo de Harry Potter, ¿cómo llegan allá, ¿en que casa quedan cada titan, ¿que pasa cuando Robin y Harry se conocen?…¿que sucederá con Trigon y Voldemort?…averigunlo aquí', y porfa las RR son bien recibidas! Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten. Capitulo I: Cartas 

Raven meditaba tranquilamente sobre lo susedido aquella tarde, no podía creerlo aun, era simplemente imposible que eso ubiese ocurrido realmente…no podía simplemente estar pasando…sus amigos…incluida ella…

¿Rae?- pregunto alguien detrás de la puerta.

¿qué quieres?-pregunto Rae abriendo un ojo ante la visita.

dejaste tu carta en la mesa…-dijo Chico Bestia.

ah…votala-dijo Raven.

¿por qué?-pregunto este sin comprender.

pues por que no me interesa esa cosa…-dijo Raven con simpleza.

OH VAMOS RAVEN VA A SER GENIAL-dijo Chico Bestia con entusiasmo.

no le veo lo interesante…-dijo Raven parando su meditacion y acercandose a Chico Bestia.

yo si…vamos Raven…imaginate todo lo que veremos allá!-dijo Chico Bestia.

AGRRRR NO ME INTERESA IR A HOGWARTS!-grito Raven colerica.

que amargada eres-dijo Chico Bestia dejando la carta sobre la cama de Raven y sliendo por la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Starfire…

Ahhh...que emoción…-decía mientras ordenaba su ropa por colores-si…ya quiero ir a esa magnifica escuela de la que tanto hablan!…nn

¿Star?…¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

si claro amigo-dijo Starfire doblando unas toallas.

Star…¿realmente quieres ir a esa escuela?-pregunto Chico Bestia

por supuesto amigo bestia!-dijo Stafire con entusiasmo.

ahh…bueno, es que al pareser a Raven no le agrado para nada la idea-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿qué?…¿no quiere ir?-pregunto Starfire preocupada.

nop…y no se por que…-dijo Chico Bestia.

mmm…vamos a hablar con Robin de esto…-dijo Starfire levantadose con Chico Bestia hacia la habitación de Robin.

En la habitación de Robin…

´´Vaya…nunca pense que me llegaría una carta como esta'' pensó Robin examinando con detenimiento la carta, la letra muy fina y larga con tinta esmeralda le llamaba la atención.

ROBIN-grito Starfire haciendo que Chico Bestia se sobresaltara.

¿qué pasa Star?-le pregunto Robin abriendo la puerta.

amigo Robin, Raven no quiere ir a la escuela Hogwarts…-dijo Starfire.

y lo peor es que no sabemos por que no quiere ir…-dijo Chico Bestia.

mmm…vamos a hablar con ella…-dijo Robin saliendo de su habitación.

¿con quien van a hablar?-pregunto Cyborg.

amigo Cyborg, vamos a hablar con Raven-dijo Starfire.

ahh…pues esta en la sala, parese molesta…creo que fue por las cartas-dijo Cyborg mostrando su carta.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde hayaron a Raven leyendo un libro muy gordo, mientras flotaba en el aire. Starfire se acerco cuidadosamente junto con Robin hacia Raven que se giro de inmediato para enfrentar a sus amigos.

Raven…¿qué problema tienes con ir a Hogwarts?-le pregunto Robin.

y nada de mentiras-dijo Chico Bestia en tono de burla.

la verdad es que esta es la segunda vez que me mandan la carta-dijoRaven.

¿QUÉ?-grito Starfire.

¿y por que no quisiste ir esa primera vez?-pregunto Robin.

pues…no lo se, quizas fue por que uno de los maximos aliados de mi padre se encontraba allá'-contesto Raven.

Oh vamos Raven…eso no tiene importancia ahora…si los teen titans van de seguro se acobardan todos-dijo Chico Bestia alumbrado por luces y chicas.

no lo se…-dijo Raven.

VAMOS SERÁ DIVERTIDO…PORFIS –dijo Starfire poniendo cairta de pena.

Oh esta bien…-dijo Raven fnalmente.

bien entonces, TITANES A EMPACAR-dijo el joven Robin.

A INGLATERRA!-dijieron Starfire y Chico Bestia al unisono.

Los titanes no se demoraron tanto en empacar y dejaron todas sus maletas (que eran bastantes) en el vestibulo. Solo faltaba Chico Bestia por traer todas sus cosas, cosa que comenzo a molestarle a Robin que quería subirse pronto al avión a Londres.

¿quién nos va a recibir cuando arribemos en Londres?-pregunto Starfire.

mmm…en la carta mencionan a un tal Rubeos Hagrid- contesto Robin.

ahh bestita por fin-dijo Cyborg observando como un pterodactilo verde acarreaba con muchas maletas de distintos tamaños.

bien, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Raven con su habitual monotonía.

SII-dijo Chico Bestia transformandose.

TITANES A LONDRES-dijo Robin- Raven, ¿nos harias el favor…?

pense que nunca lo pedirías- contesto Raven envolviendolos con su energía negra convertida en cuervo y reapareciendo en el aeropuerto de Jump City.

Bien si quieren ver el segundo capitulo manden RR, me dicen si les gusto o no, si ahí algo que mejorar, que se yo…cualquier cosa es aceptada nn…

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este fic es un crossver etre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten. 


	2. El viaje

**Capitulo II: el viaje**

Los titanes llegaron justo 30minutos antes de que el avión despegara, asi que rapidamente entregaron sus maletas y fueron a la sala en donde podían entrar directamente al avión, cuando de pronto Chico Bestia pego un grito.

TERRA-grito Chico Bestia haciendo que gran parte de los que esperaban para entrar al avión se giraran para observarlo.

PERO SI ES TERRA-grito Strafire emocionada haciendo que la susodicha se girara con una sonrisa.

hola chicos-dijo Terra.

pero…si eres tu…¿pero como?-dijo Chico Bestia .

Terra-dijo Raven sonriendo-¿cómo sucedió?…¿no estabas petrificada?

si pero un anciano de Inglaterra envio a unos tales aurores y me volvio a la vida gracias a una extraña poción, y me invito a una escuela-dijo Terra alegremente.

¿Hogwarts?-dijo Robin.

si exacto…¿a ustedes también les llego la carta?-pregunto Terra.

si…vaya que bien que vayas con nosotros.

ah no soy solo yo…justo me encontré con Bee, y nos toco juntas en asientos-dijoTerra muy contenta.

¿BEE ESTA AQUÍ?-pregunto Cyborg.

y no solo ella…-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

¡Jinx!-dijo soprendido Cyborg.

si…yo…la mas bella-dijo la chica de cabello rosado acercandose a Cyborg.

vaya…no sabía que se admitian idiotas en esa escuela-dijo Bee acercandose a Cyborg.

¡Bee!- dijo este feliz.

En ese instante Bee y Jinx se miraron retadoras, una a cada lado de Cyborg. Pero algo interrumpio la incomoda situación.

EL VUELO 903 CON DESTINO A LONDRES INGLATERRA SALDRÁ EN 10 MINUTOS, RECOMENDAMOS ABORDAR EL AVIÓN- dijo una voz femenina por el alta voz.

Los titanes se apresuraron a entrar por el largo pasillo flotante que daba al avión.

bien titanes revisen sus pasajes y vean en que asiento les toco-indico Robin.

me toco en el asiento numero uno-dijo Jinx alegre-¿cuál te toco a ti Cyborg?

ah…el dos-dijo este.

Ah que bien vamos a sentarnos-dijo Jinx arrastrando a Cyborg siendo vista con molestia de parte de Bee.

Bee ven a sentarte-le indico Terra alegre.

ya voy Terra…-dijo Bee acercandose a ella.

Raven se sento en el numero 5 junto con Chico Bestia, Robin se sento junto con Starfire en la linea central de asientos que eran de a cuatro. (N\A:el avión era del mismo que el de Flightplan, si es que han visto la pelicula).

Ah, espero que den peliculas-dijo Chico Bestia observando la pantalla digital que se encontraba en frente de este.

no sueñes tanto-le dijo Raven sacando su libro.

Mientras con Robin y Star…

ahhh…que bien nos toco frente a este televisor tan grande!-dijo Starfire muy emocionada.

si…pero no te emociones tanto Star, las peliculas que pasan en los aviones suelen ser bastante aburridas-dijo Robin.

no importa…-dijo Starfire.

aparte traje música-dijo Robin sacando su disckman y su porta Cd's.

ah que bien…¿puedo escuchar algo?-pregunto Starfire, pero Robin no alcanzo a responderle por que se había encendido la señal para abrochar cinturones y una asafata explicaba los procedimiemtos basicos por si alguna tragedia ocurria.

El avión despego rapidamente. Jinx fingio marearse para aferrarse de Cyborg. Starfire casi le rompe la muñeca a Robin, Chico Bestia estornudo, cosa que a Raven le molesto mucho, ya que había estornudado sobre su libro. Terra se limito a mirar por la ventana y Bee miraba enojada a Jinx y a Cyborg.

Robin…¿puedo escuchar este platillo?-le pregunto Starfire sacando un cd de John Lennon.

si por supuesto Star…aunque no se si Lennon sea de tu tipo-dijo Robin.

entonces…¿cuál me recomiendas?-le pregunto Starfire.

mmm…este-dijo sacando un cd de Abba.

bien…-dijo Starfire poniendo el cd en el discman.La música comenzo a sonar, y para su sopresa, Starfire conocia las canciones…´´si me la se…claro, con mi hermana soliamos escucharlas… Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong ,You're enchained by your own sorrow In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow…''. Star muy feliz seguia la letra de las canciones mientras Robin hacia lo mismo pero con John Lennon…

´´ Instant Karmas's gonna get you, Gonna knock you right on the head, You better get yourself together, Pretty soon, you're gonna be dead…oh si…como me gusta esta canción'', pensaba Robin moviendose al son de la música.

Mientras Jinx y Cyborg…

oye Cyborg…-dijo Jinx.

¿qué pasa?-pregunto Cyborg.

pues…me voy a dormir un rato…¿me puedo apoyar en ti?-le pregunto Jinx.

por supuesto Jinx…-dijo Cyborg sonrojandose un poco.

Terra y Bee…

mm…me gustaría ir a conversar con Star un rato-dijo Terra.

pues ve entonces…-dijo Bee quitando la vista de su revista.

no…mejor ahora no, puede que este ocupada con Robin…-dijo Terra con una risita.

jajaja…si claro-dijo Bee con sarcasmo.

hey…en serio…-dijo Terra-te aseguro que esos dos terminar siendo novios…

¿igual que Raven y Chico Bestia?-dijo Bee.

jajaj eso si que es gracioso- rio Terra.-¿qué lees?

ah un articulo de famosos…-dijo Bee señalandole la portada.

¿el guitarrista de THE WHO se esta quedando sordo?-dijo sorprendida Terra.

si igual que Phil Collins…ojala que eso le impidiera seguir con ese trabajo de cantate tan copioso que tiene…-dijo Bee ojeando la revista.

no es copioso…-dijo Terra.

claro que si…le copió todo a su antiguo compañero de banda, que la verdad no recuerdo como se llamaba…-dijo Bee.

Chico Bestia y Raven…

disculpa Raven…-decía Chico Bestia limpiando el libro de Raven.

ya no importa no leere mas ese libro…-dijo Raven mirando por la ventanilla.

te comprare otro-le dijo Chico Bestia.

mmm…esta bien vamos a la tienda que ahí subiendo las escalera…-dijo Raven.

mmm…¿por qué no mejor escuchamos música?-le pregunto Chico Bestia.

da lo mismo…-dijo Raven sacando su discman, su porta cds y sus audifonos.

sii…-dijo este haciendo lo mismo que esta-¿puedo ver tus cds?

si, pero no estornudes sobre ellos-dijo Raven sin mucho animo.

bien toma tu el mío…-dijo Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia observo los cds de Raven detenidamente, ´´My Chemical Romance…mm, no esta mal, Good Charlotte, que asco…Queen, hey ese me gusta, ¿qué?…¿cómo es posible que yo no tenga este cd de Queen?…''pensaba Chico Bestia mientras miraba la colección casi completa de Raven de Queen.

no sabía que te gustaba Queen-dijo Chico Bestia- ni los Beatles, ni John Lennon, ni No Doubt…vaya tienes cds de Deep Purple, me encantan…

eh…si-dijo esta abriendo el porta cd de Chico Bestia. Al abrilo observo casi boquiabierta.-tiene el cd de Queen The Miracle!

ah si…y tu tienes justo el que yo no tengo…Innuendo-dijo Chico Bestia.

vaya…-dijo Raven siguiendo con su revision, ´´¿Ace of bass?…no sabia que le gustarán, haber…Michael Jackson, George Michael, REO Speedwagon, Tears for Fears, Aha, Duran Duran, Annie Lennox, Rick Springfield…mmm interesante colección…espera…¿Miranda, Guffi, Fabulosos Cadillacs, Man at work?''- no te puede gustar Men at work...-dijo Raven pero Chico Bestia escuchaba tranquilamente a No Doubt.-mmm escuchare…ah toto…si buena elección…-se dijo Raven asi misma, y cerrando los ojos comenzo a disfrutar de la música.´´ Oh si, me encanta esta canción… It's not in the way that you hold me …It's not in the way you say you care… It's not in the way you've been treating my friends… Hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh''

Las horas pasaban tranquilamente en el avión, hasta que despues de haberse atragantado de comida la gran mayoria de los titanes, de uno a uno comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

Raven…RAVEN-decía una voz.

¿qué?…¿qué pasa?-pregunto la chica gotica,

ya falta poco para llegar…-dijo Chico Bestia aun con los audifonos puestos.

¿cuánto falta?-pregunto Raven enderesandose un poco, ya que estaba recostada en Chico Bestia.

seis horas…-dijo Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa.

¿eso te parese poco idiota?-dijo Raven molesta.

bueno es que han pasado ya como 7 horas…y…no se, ya estoy aburrido-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿qué escuchas?-le pregunto Raven.

ah…escucho…mejor te la canto…-dijo Chico Bestia conectando su diskcman a los audifonos de Raven, esta comenzo a escuchar la voz de Freddie Mercury y roja viendo como Chico Bestia llamaba la atención.

I was born to love you, With every single beat of my heart, Yes, I was born to take care of you, Every single day of my life... –cantaba Chico Bestia imitando a Freddie Mercury, mientras Starfire reia freneticamente, Robin lo miraba molesto, Terra tambien reia, y los demas pasajeros disfrutaban de la canción.

ya para Chico Bestia…vendran a regañarte-le susurro Raven un poco abochornada por lo que pasaba.

oh vamos canta conmigo, tu también te sabes la canción…-dijo Chico Bestia- es fácil…So take a chance with me, Let me romance with you, I'm caught in a dream…

no…-dijo Raven recupreando su compostura…

Y asi siguio el viaje, con muchos de los pasajeros cantando al son de Toto, o de Queen, o hasta de Michael Jackson. Hasta que llego la hora de arribar. Lo titanes y su amigos bajaron apresuradamente , pero en las afueras del aeropuerto lo esperaba una figura enorme.

OIGAN!-grito el hombre enorme. Todos los chicos se quedaron paralisados al verlo- ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevos de los que Dumbledore me dijo que debería cuidar…

eh…¿es usted el señor Hagrid?-pregunto Robin.

el mismo jovencito…-contesto Hargid alegre.- y descuiden no se asusten, soy muy amable, ¿saben?-dijo giñandole un ojo a los chicos, cosa que hiso que Starfire se le acercara.

¡¡¡que alto eres Hagrid!…me recuerdas a mi padre-dijo Starfire abrazandolo.

bien chicos…todos a comprar sus materiales luego, ya que las clases comienzan en tres dias.

Aclaro: las canciones tampoco me pertenecen, aparecen en este orden:

CHIQUITITA-Abba

Instant Karma-John Lennon

Hold The Line- Toto

I was born to love you-Freddie Mercury

Ah y si alguien quiere seguir leyendo el fic, si les gusto o no, me mandan porfa una RR, ya que asi se si poner mas o no, nn realmente espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Callejon Diagon

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. **Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo III: callejón Diagon**

Habrid llevo a los chicos a un bar muy extraño llamado el Caldero Choreante, en donde habían muchos hombre y mujeres vestidos extravagantemente, cosa que le agrado a Raven.

bien chicos les tengo habitaciónes para ustedes, pero parese que calcule mal, asi que tendran que estar de tres o de a dos en cada cuerto, que son tres…-dijo Hagrid.

no ahí problema, haber somos, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, y yo…en una habitación, Terra, Bee y Jinx en otra y Raven y Star en otra…-dijo Robin.

bien tomen sus llaves, sus quipajes ya están arriba, asi que podemos ir por sus materiales-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Los titanes y Hagrid salieron al patio trasero, lo que era raro por que los chicos no veian nada mas que una pared de ladrillos.

¿qué hacemos aquí Hagrid?-pregunto Starfire.

ya verás…-y diciendo eso saco un paraguas rosa y apunto a la pared que en instantes se empezó a mover dejando ver al paso un callejon llenos de gente de extravagante ropa, tiendas extrañas, aunque la mayoria eran chicos mas o menos de su edad, brujos de distintas edades.

wow .- dijo Starfire asombrada- ya quiero aprender a hacer eso…

y lo harás, Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia y hechizería que hay…-dijo Hagrid.

eso se sabe, pero ultimamente no es muy segura…-dijo Raven.

bueno…-la cara de Hagrid ensombrecío- si…desde la muerte de Dumbledore nada a sido igual, pero según lo que hiso antes de morir y las instrucciones que dejo antes de irse…serviran de algo…

¿murió?…¿pero cuando?-pregunto Terra.

hace dos meses, despues de haber mandado a los aurores a despetrificarte…-contesto Hagrid avanzando entre la muchedumbre que miraba atentamente a los Titanes.

oh que lastima-dijo Terra.

bueno…ya, mejor será que vayamos por sus varitas-dijo Hagrid avanzando hacia una tienda Ollivanders.

que emocionante-dijo Star entrando en la tienda.

buenos dias señoritas y caballeros-dijo un viejo- Ah hola Hagrid.

hola…veo que tomaste el puesto del viejo Ollivanders…-dijo Hagrid.

si…bueno, es que el a desaparecido, y alguien tiene que venderle las varitas a los alumnos nuevos-contesto el viejo.

bien ellos viene por sus varitas…-dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Robin al cual se le doblaron las rodillas por el peso.

bien, las señoritas primero…-dijo el viejo- tú primero linda…

si que bien-dijo Starfire muy emocionada.

El hombra le tomo medidas, le pregunto si era surda o diestra, y comenzo a sacar muchas cajas alargadas.

prueba esta, pelo de unicornio, 23 centimetros flexible, madera de alerce- le dijo entregandole una varita alargada y muy delgada, de un color marron oscuro. Starfire la tomo, pero el se la quito al instante.

prueba esta otra…pluma de fenix, 30 centimetros, semi flexible, y con cuernos de dragón ungaro, madera de caoba…-dijo el hombre, entregandole una alargada varita mas guresa que la anterior y de color rojiso. Starfire la tomo y en seguida tiro unas chispitas.

muy bien-dijo el viejo arrebatandole la varita, envolviendola y entregandosela a Star.-son 20 galeones

eh…-decia Starfire, pero Hagrid se adelanto y le susurro algo al viejo, el cual asentia a cada palabra.

bien…ahora usted señotia – le dijo a Jinx. Le tomo medidas, pregunto y saco cajas y las abrio.

ah…que bonitas-susurro Jinx agarrando una.

esa es muy especial, 26 centimetros, madera de caoba, pelo de veelas-le indico a la joven- lo malo es que son varitas bastante temperamentales…

esta es mia-dijo Jinx notando como una flor salia de la punta- no me la envuelva la llevo asi…

esta bien…ahora usted-le indico a Raven. Hiso lo mismo que había hecho con las demas (ya saben medidas y esas cosas), y saco mas cajas.

tome cualquiera…-le dijo el viejo a Raven.

Raven tomo un bastante gruesa de color ocre, pero el viejo sin siquiera decirle nada se la quito y le entrego otra, pero también se la quito, luego de un rato de haberle entregado varitas sin resultado fue rapidamente hacia una repisa, donde se allaba una caja muy polvorienta. La abrio con cuidado y se la mostro a Raven, esta abrio muchos los ojos, la varita era muy hermosa, de un color entre blanco y lila, y tenia incrustado una gema roja.

esta es una de las mas raras varitas que jamas hemos hecho, asi que pruebela…30 centimetros, madera de el arbol de la vida de Azarath, hilos de ninfa, plumas del fenix dorado, muy flexible…-le dijo entregandosela, y al tacto esta comenzo a brillar.-como lo había pensado…eres de azarath…mm…interesante…bien ahora la chica con alas-le dijo a Bee.hiso lo que tenia que hacer y saco cajas, en seguida Bee se inclino por sacar una varita que parecía de miel, era transparente y de color miel.

ah…buena eleccion…20 centimetros, medera de caoba, alas de norabuns, bastante rigida- diciendo esto le indico a Terra que se acercara.

mm…según los datos…toma-le dijo entregandole tres cajas alargadas. Terra abrio una y saco una varita.

mmm no es para ti…24,7 centimetros, plumas de grifo, madera de caoba, bastante flexible…prueba mejor esta-le dijo entregandole una varita color tierra, bastante delgada y corta- 18, 5 centimetros, pelos de veela, brigida…osea rígida…-dijo entregandosela. Al tacto a esta le salió agua por la punta.

Despues el turno de los chicos, a Cyborg le toco primero, el viejo le dijo una varita bastante flexible azulada, 34 centimetros, madera de caoba, garras de dragón de rumania. Luego fue el turno de Robin, el cual recibio una varita rojisa, paresida a la de Star solo que la de Robin era de madera de caoba, 20 centimetros, con plumas de pegaso y fenix, bastante rigida, y el ultimo fue Chico Bestia, el cual muy nervioso paso por lo mismo que Raven, no encontraban varita para el.

oye viejo…¿cuándo encontrare una varita?-le pregunto Chico Bestia.

prueba esta-le dijo entregandole una varita verdosa- 31,5 centimetros, flexible, cuernos de dragon colacuerno e hilos de ninfa asiatica, flexible…

esta si que si viejo-dijo el chico verde notando como una mariposa salia de la punta de su varita.

Despues de eso, los chicos notaron que Hagrid no estaba en la tienda.

¿qué le habrá pasado?-se pregunto Starfire.

no lo se…-dijo Jinx, y en esos instantes vieron a lo lejos a Hagrid hablando animadamente con un chico con pelo azabache y revuelto, de lentes, y a su lado una chica de cabello bastante ondulado y enmareñado.

Ahí esta-dijo Cyborg.

Hey Hagrid-dijo Starfire acercandose volando hacia Hagrid.

Ah Star…-dijo Hagrid- ven te presento a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger…

ah…hola soy Starfire-dijo Starfire muy emocionada.

mucho gusto-dijeron Harry y Hermione al unisono.

vaya puedes volar y sin escoba-dijo Hermione observando a Starfire.

eh si…ah…VENGAN CHICOS-grito Starfire llamando a los demas titanes. Estos se acercaron.

vaya…los titanes en persona-dijo Harry.

¿nos conoces?-dijo Robin.

si…veo el cartoon network aveces-dijo sonriendo.

ah…pues soy Robin- dijo Dandole la mano a Harry-mucho gusto.

el mio también-dijo este- luego noto a los demas.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia¿no?-dijo Harry.

eh si…hola viejo-dijo Chico Bestia.

hola soy Hermione Granger-le dijo Hermione a Raven.

mm…Raven-le dijo.

yo me llamo Jinx-dijo la chica de cabello rosa dandole la mano a Hermione.

yo me llamo Terra…-dijo esta a Harry.

y yo soy Bee…-dijo la chica hacia Hemione.

Vaya…¿por qué no vienen a almorzar con nosotros?-le pregunto Hermione a Robin.

si seria buena idea…-dijo Harry.

esta bien…pero debemos seguir comprando…-dijo Robin.

Oh no se preocupen, ya compre sus libros y todo lo necesario-dijo Hagrid.- vayan y pasenla bien.

esta bien adios Hagrid-dijo Robin.

Los titanes, Harry y Hermione se dirijieron a el caldero Choreante, Starfire hablaba animadamente con Terra, Jinx y Bee iban una a cada lado de Cyborg, Robin conversaba animadamente con Robin, mientras que Chico Bestia intentaba coquetear con Hermione, mientras que Hermione lo evitaba hablando con Raven acerca de unos libros.

¡Harry!- grito un chico desde una mesa en el Caldero Choreante.

Ron, adivina quienes están aquí-dijo Hermione sentandose frente a el.

los teen titans?-pregunto este.

si ellos mismos-dijo Robin saludandolo con la mano.

vaya…tu debes ser Robin…tu Chico Bestia…eh-decia pero Chico Bestia estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con Hermione- eh bueno, tu Cyborg…y ustedes…ah tu eres Raven!

eh hola…-dijo esta indiferente.

hola!…me llamo Jinx-le dijo esta a Ron mirandolo con corazones en los ojitos al igual que Terra.

y yo me llamo Terra-le dijo la rubia.

y yo Bee-dijo la abejita.

hola…¿qué tal si comemos?-pregunto Ron.

SI, TITANES A COMER-dijo Harry, haciendo que Robin lo mirara sorprendido.

vaya te sale muy bien…-djio Robin.

gracias-dijo Harry riendo.

Okis el 3er capitulo ya esta a su disposición nn, asi que manden R&R, criticas, comentarios sugerencias, lo que sea, ojala que les haya gustado y les doy un adelanto de el proximo capitulo que ppondre en cuanto alguien critique este capitulo nn...

Capitulo IV: Rapidamente los titanes notaron que se acercaba la hora de ser seleccionados, ya que solo faltaban dos niñas.

bien…ahora, los jovenes nuevos pueden pasar adelante-dijo Mcgonagll. Ella miro su lista.- Robin…-Este se acerco al taburete, mientras la profesora le ponia el sombrero el la cabeza.

Instantaneamente Robin comenzo a sentir un cosqulleo en su cabeza. Era el sombrero- vaya, vaya, asi que súper heroe¿eh?…mm, veo claramente que eres el lider, el valiente, pero hey…también estas indesiso¿eh?…con que eres bastante bueno para cometer errores y causar prolemas, eres un pillo…-susurro el sombrero-¿qué tal slytherin?…

XD los dejo ahi con la intriga de saber donde quedo Robin y los demas...


	4. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. **Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo IV: Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería**

Ya pasados los dos dias para ir a clases, los titanes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, el tiempo habia volado, la pasaban muy bien con Harry, Hermione, Ron y su familia, Chico Bestia se había abastesido de sortilegios Weasleys, se había hecho muy amigo de los gemelos Weasley, mientras que Terra y Starfire se entretenian con Ginny, Raven hablava la mayoria del tiempo con Hermiane acerca de libros, Harry y Robin se la pasaban hablando de sus peleas, y cosas por el estilo, en cambio el pobre Ron tenia que soportar a Jinx persiguiendolo por todas partes, mientras que Cyborg y Bee se pasaban el tiempo conversando.

bien niños, es hora de que se vayan a la estación-dijo amablemente la señora Weasley.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la estación king cross en auto. Chico Bestia y Raven no se perdian de nada, a cada calle o lugar nombraban Queen.

¡mira Raven, alli esta el mercado de Kenigston¡-decia Chico Bestia emocionado.

donde Freddie Mercury y Roger Taylor tenian un puesto de ropa-dijieron Raven y Chico Bestia al unisono.

Los demas solo se dignaban a ignorar a Raven y Chico Bestia. Entre tanto Harry y Robin descubrian lo mucho que tenian en común, en cuanto a enemigos, sentimientos y hasta chicas.

Al llegar a la estación los titanes tuvieron que soportar una pequeña riña, solo que esta vez en vez de ser Ron y Hermione los que discutian, ahora eran Ron y Hermione, Raven y Chico Bestia.

Al entrar al tren Hermione y Ron se fueron a hacer sus rondas de prefectos, y en cuanto a Harry y los titanes, este desidio que se irian en dos compartimientos. Harry, Robin, Starfire, Ginny, Cyborg y Bee en uno, y en el otro, Raven, Chico Bestia, Terra, y Jinx. Aunque la verdad aquellas ubicaciónes no sirveron para calmar a Raven y a Chico Bestia que seguian discutiendo acerca de que Freddie Mercury en realidad había muerto de un paro respiratorio y no de sida, mientras que Terra los miro todo el camino aburridisima. En cambio Robin y Harry hablaban y hablaban, dejando a Starfire y a Ginny oyendo aburridas, en cambio Bee y Cyborg leian revistas de corazón de bruja.

ah ya llegamos…-dijo Harry.

¿qué?…¿tan pronto?-dijo Robin un tanto nervioso.

si…pues se pasa muy rapido cuando se esta entretenido-dijo Harry-¿no es verdad chicas?

…

¿chicas?-dijo viendo que las chicas dormian del aburrriemiento.

Harry y Robin despertarn a las chicas y se dispusieron a salir, al igual que los demas alumnos. Tomaron los carruajes alados invisiblemente y llegaron a un gran castillo.

wow…es muy hermoso-dijo Starfire.

si y espera a ver las salas comunes-dijo Hermione.

y a probar el banquete-dijo Ron.

Oh que bien, ojala que tengan vegetales-dijo Chico Bestia

Los titanes fueron recibidos por una mujer mayor que lucía severa. Les indico que se quedaran junto a los de primer año para seleccionados.

¿seleccionados?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

si…tendran que pasar la prueba para ser seleccionados por casa-dijo la mujer.

profesora Macgonagall-le dijo Hagrid- aquí están todos los alumnos de primero.

bien…-y diciendo esto se acerco hasta un taburete que tenia un sombrero, y comenzo a llamar a los alumnos de primer año.

Rapidamente los titanes notaron que se acercaba la hora de ser seleccionados, ya que solo faltaban dos niñas.

bien…ahora, los jovenes nuevos pueden pasar adelante-dijo Mcgonagll.Ella miro su lista.- Robin…-Este se acerco al taburete, mientras la profesora le ponia el sombrero el la cabeza.

Instantaneamente Robin comenzo a sentir un cosqulleo en su cabeza. Era el sombrero- vaya, vaya, asi que súper heroe¿eh?…mm, veo claramente que eres el lider, el valiente, pero hey…también estas indesiso¿eh?…con que eres bastante bueno para cometer errores y causar prolemas, eres un pillo…-susurro el sombrero-¿qué tal slytherin?…

Robin recordo que Harry le habíá hablado de Slytherin, y que no era favorable entrar ahí, por otro lado le agradaban mas los griffindors- para nada-dijo Robin.

¿Por qué no Slytherin?-le pregunto el sombrero.

solo no quiero ir ahí, Slytherin no, Slythrtin no-comenzo a repetir Robin con los ojos cerrados.

bueno si asi lo quieres…GRIFFINDOR-grito el sombrero, Robin se levanto feliz ante el los aplausos de sus nuevos compañeros de Griffindor, y recibia las felicitaciones de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Jinx-dijo la profesora, Jinx paso adelante y se le puso el sombrero, pero casi de inmediato grito:

SLYTHERIN!

Jinx fue recibida por sus compañeros con aplausos y barras.

pase adelante el señor Cyborg-dijo la profesora. Cyborg se sento y se puso el sombrero.

mmm…chico robotico…mmm GRIFFINDOR-grito el sombrero y Cyborg se fue feliz hacia la mesa de Griffindor sentandose aun lado de Robin.

señorita Terra-dijo la profesroa Mcgonagall. Terra nerviosa hiso temblar el lugar, cosa que asusto un poco a los alumnos.

ups, lo siento-dijo sentandose en el taburete y dejando en su cabeza el sombrero.

sin control…nada en especial querida…HUFFLEPUFF-grito el sombrero, y al igual que todos Terra recibio una calurosa bienvenida.

señorita Bee-llamo la profesora. Bee se sento rapidamente y el sombreo grito despues de susurrar en silencio.

SLYTHERIN!-Bee se fue junto a los Slytherin clamadamente mientras estos aplaudian.

señorita Koriand'r- llamo la profesora. Starfire emocionada volo y se sento poniendose el sombrero, lo que causo la admiración de los alumnos.

ahh…pero que mentecilla mas inocente…HUFFLEPUFF-grito el sombrero. Y nuevamente los de la mesa de Hufflepuff vitoriaron ante la nueva integrante.

señorita Raven- Raven del nerviosismo quizas hiso explotar unas velas, se levanto levitando con su capa de colegio, (que la verdad era igual a su capa solo que esta era negra como la de los alumnos de hogwarts).

tanto temor ahí en ti hermosa…pero que mente tan llena de carateres…RAVENCLOW-grito el sombreo y por primera vez en esa mesa comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, Raven se sento a la orilla.

y por ultimo el señor Garfield Logan-dijo Mcgonagall.

ehmmm…chico Bestia- le susurro.

eh Chico Bestia…-dijo la profesora. Chico Bestia se sento y se le puso el sombrero. Se oian risas de parte del sombrero.

que chico tan tonto e ingenuo…-susurro el sombrero- RAVENCLOW! (NA: no pude resistir la tentación de poner a Chico Bestia con los inteligentes XD)

o.O Ante aquello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Robin, Ginny. Raven, Starfire, Terra, Bee, Cyborg, Jinx e incluso Hagrid quedaron con la boca abierta. Chico Bestia contento se fue a sentar a un lado de Raven .

¿cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto Raven incredula,

Ah puro encanto nena-dijo Chico Bestia giñando un ojo y comenzando a mirar a las chicas de su mesa.

Bien el cuarto, y como siempre digo, si me manda RR mucho mejor, asi sigo poniendo capitulos, unas cuantas RR, bastaran para animarme.

Ah, bueno dejen R&Ry les pongo en orden a los titanes y sus casas respectivamente y el porque:

**Robin-Griffindor**, bueno es muy obio el porque esta ahí, es valiente, sufrio la perdida de sus padres, puede ser conciderado de Slytherin por sus aptitudes, etc…muy parecido a Harry.(Sango-Lily no te preocupes que si sabía que iba a quedar en Griffindor)

**Starfire-Hufflepuff**: bueno suelen decir que los hufflepuf son buenos y esforzados, aparte de que la mayoria son buenas personas, me parese que Starfire encaja ahí por se como es.Aparte esta el verdadero nombre de Star que es Koriand'r.

**Raven-Ravenclow**: creo que fue por el gusto por los libros, la inteligencia, aunque también pintaba para Slytherin decidi que lo mejor sería ponerla en Raven-clow XD.

**Chico Bestia-Ravenclow**:eh…no me pude contener a la tentación, osea, se que Chico Bestia pinta para los inutiles de Hufflepuff, pero es que simplemente encontré mas interesante ponerlo junto con Raven en Ravenclow, quizas por que quizas Chico Bestia tenga la inteligencia…muuuuy, muuuuuuy en el fondo. XD

**Cyborg- Griffindor**: también es algo obio, nuestro querido Cyborg es muy valiente y leal, como lo demostro en el capitulo Deception, nunca traiciono a sus amigos a pesar de que le darian algo que deseaba, eso hace la fuerza y que sea un griffindor.

**Terra- Hufflepuf**: a la molesta y querida Terra la deje en Hufflepuf, por el simple hecho de que la verdad, a pesar de haberla odiado antes, no creo que sea mala y me resisti a ponerla en Slythrin, asi que la puse en Hufflepuff, mas por el lado de inutil que buena persona.

**Jinx-Slytherin** :le viene bien a esta chica mala, puede decirse que ella esta pintada para ser novia de Draco Malfoy XD, quizas también por su perspicacia, la pilleria y la trampa.

**Bee-Slytherin**: tan solo la puse ahí por que la veo un tanto ´´hare lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiera'', no por el hecho de que sea mala o buena, por que se supone que es aliada, asi que mas bien solo la veo media pilla.

El adelanto del captulo V:

¿y tu quien eres?-le pregunto con aires superiores.

soy Raven…y te aseguro que no te gustaría encontrarme en un pasillo oscuro-le aseguro Raven.

si claro…no me asusan las chicas raras y sabelotodos como tu- le dijoMalfoy.

En ese momento Raven levanto a Draco por los aires con su energíá negra, Chico Bestia reia burleco, al igual que Bee y Jinx.

¿pero como haces eso?…¡bajame!-le ordeno Malfoy.

no hasta que te disculpes con Chico Bestia…-le dijo Raven.

ni muerto me disculpo con el fenomeno-dijo Malfoy, y luego deseo no haberlo hecho, Raven le aparecieron cuatro ojos rojos, y enfurecida lo lanzo contra la pared. Luego de eso aparecio tras la puerta de las masmoras una sonrisa burlesca.

Ah y gracias por la R&R ah: ligthfire,el santo pegaso,Sligerer,aneres27,fabysfafa, Diey, Sango-Lily y a Blue Windy por sus R&R...


	5. Clases y Profesores

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo V: Clases y profesores 

Los titanes estaban muy felices, espeto Raven, la pobre tuvo la mala suerte de tener a Chico Bestia como compañero de clases, de mesa, de casa, de trabajo y de todo, asi que estaba mas bien histerica con aquello. En cambio Chico Bestia se la pasaba de maravilla, resulto que lo catalogaban como el antesesor de los gemelos Weasleys, aparte de que Chico Bestia se la pasaba con Raven había incluido a una nueva chica que le agradaba, Luna Lovegood, aunque esta parecía mas interesada en otro.

Cyborg se la llevaba bien en su nueva casa, Griffindor era genial., compartia habitación con Robin, el cual ultimamente había dejado de lado a Sarfire por otra personita, o mas bien aquella personita, llamada Ginnycon la cual conversaba mucho.

Starfire no prestaba mucha atención a Cho, ya que se concenraba mas en las clases (NA: sorpendente XD).

Jinx se divertia atemorizando a los niños de primer año de Slytherin. Bee tan solo ignoraba todo lo que tenia que ver con Jinx y se concentraba en encontrar el aula de pociones junto con sus compañeros nuevos.

Bee-llamo chico Bestia.

ah hola chicos-dijo Bee saludando a Raven y a chico Bestia.

parese que tenemos clases juntos-dijo Raven con su habitual monotonía.

que bien…-djio Chico Bestia, pero al instante noto que Jinx se acercaba junto a dos chicos corpulentos detrás de ella, y un chico rubio a su lado.

Bee¿qué haces con estos ravenclows?-pregunto el chico rubio.

nada que te interese Malfoy-conteso Bee-vete de aquí…

hey mira Malfoy, ese chico es verde…-susurro uno de los chicos corpulentos.

en serío?…te juro que no lo había notado Goyle…-le respondio el chico con ironico - es un asco…

¿qué?…¿perdón?…no te veo ni el mas minimo encanto para que te creas mejor que Chico Bestia-le dijo Raven indiferentemente molesta.

¿y tu quien eres?-le pregunto con aires superiores.

soy Raven…y te aseguro que no te gustaría encontrarme en un pasillo oscuro-le aseguro Raven.

si claro…no me asusan las chicas raras y sabelotodos como tu- le dijoMalfoy.

En ese momento Raven levanto a Draco por los aires con su energíá negra, Chico Bestia reia burleco, al igual que Bee y Jinx.

¿pero como haces eso?…¡bajame!-le ordeno Malfoy.

no hasta que te disculpes con Chico Bestia…-le dijo Raven.

ni muerto me disculpo con el fenomeno-dijo Malfoy, y luego deseo no haberlo hecho, Raven le aparecieron cuatro ojos rojos, y enfurecida lo lanzo contra la pared. Luego de eso aparecio tras la puerta de las masmoras una sonrisa burlesca.

señores…me parese que algo malo pasa aquí-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

eh no nada señor es que…eh…-Chico Bestia estaba asustado, Raven se giro con la misma cara furiosa, pero al ver al señor volvio a su estado normal.

yo eh…-decia Raven, pero el señor los interrumpio.

bien no importa…entren ya…la clase esta por comenzar.

si señor…vamos Raven-le dijo Chico Bestia tomando por un brazo a la avergonzada Raven.

diablos…-susurro esta mientras se sentaban en uno de los asientos delanteros.

eh…gracias Raven…-le susurro Chico Bestia por lo bajo un tanto sonrojado.

no ahí de que…odio a los abusadores-respondio Raven con indiferencia sacando sus libros de la mochila.

Bien alumnos, bienvenidos, soy el profesor de pociones y pueden llamarme señor Slughorn ahora…abran su libro de pociones avanzadas en la pagina 345 por favor…-indico el señor.

oh esta será una larga clase-se dijo Chico Bestia asi mismo revisando su libro de pociones.

Mientras tanto en el aula de Herbología…

Robin…por favor no se te ocurra tocar esa mandragora, son de los de segundo año-le indicaba Hermione molesta.

Ah lo siento…-decia Robin quitando sus manos de las hojas de la extraña planta.

descuida Robin, no le prestes atención-le susurro Ron al pobre titan que para su suerte le había tocado emparejarse con Hermione para su trabajo de herbología con la profesora Sprout.

hey…Ron-le llamaba Cyborg ya que tenia probemas con un lazo del diablo.

Cyborg, hombre se supone que no debes acercarte demasiado a esa planta del demonio-dijo Ron tratando de sacarsela de el brazo.

recuerda Ron…debes hacer que Cyborg se relaje-le dijo Harry.

vaya Harry por fin veo que si escuchas mis concejos…-le dijo Hermione.

mas bien escucho los que me salvaron la vida nnU-le dijo Harry.

okey…bien Robin ve tomando nota mientras yo corto las ramas-le indico Hermione a Robin que desesperadamente intentaba seguir cada instrucción que Hermione le daba.

Con Starfire y Terra en hechizos…

AHHH mira Terra puedo hacer que el profesor se le achique el sombrero-decía Starfire mientras que el profesor casi inconsiete y con toda la clase descontrolada a causa de los desatres que Starfire había causado, muchos trataban de calmar a los libros que por un hechizo fallido de Starfire volaban por los aires.

Star por favor para-decia Terra en un vago intento por atraparla en el aire.

Ahh que divertido es esto-decía Starfire si prestar atención.

ahh…este sera un día bastante duro…-se dijo Terra volviendo a la tarea de atrapar a Starfire.

Luego de que todos los chicos salieran a almorzar, casi todos estaban exaustos, esepto Starfire que aun venia con una inmensa sonrisa. Robin ya no aguantaba la voz de Hemrione diciendole que tenia que hacer. Ron tuvo que llevar a Cyborg a la enfermería ya que el lazo del diablo había aboyado a el chico cibernetico. Raven y Chico Bestia en vez de comer estaban en la biblioteca, ya que Chico Bestia intento ponerle una bomba fetida en el caldero de Malfoy, lo que resulto con casi toda la clase chamuscada, lo que hiso enojar a el profesor castigandolos a todos con un pergamino de un metro ½, de pociones curativas. Asi que Raven obligo a Chico Bestia a ir a la biblioteca a terminar la tarea.

pero Raven…esto es muy aburrido-dijo Chico Bestia despues de unos minutos de haber comenzado a escribir su tarea.

debiste haberlo pensado antes de haberle lanzado esa bomba fetida al caldero de Malfoy-le dijo Raven escribiendo su tarea, sorpendentemente a ella le faltaban 20 centimetros.

que diablos…-susurro Chico Bestia y agarrando un libro se dispuso a terminar su tarea.

hola chicos-le saludo una voz femenina.

hola Luna-le saludo Chico Bestia desanimado.

tarea…que lastima…-djo Luna-bueno entonces creo que los veré mas tarde…ire con Ginny a almorzar…

¿podrias decirle a los titanes que estamos acá?-le preguntoRaven si quitarle la mirada su pergamino.

si por supuesto…nos vamos chicos terminen luego-le dijo Luna y salió alegre de la biblioteca.

Despues de un rato…

hey Raven…¿qué nos toca ahora?-le pregunto Chico Bestia.

nos toca…a mi runas antiguas y a ti adivinación-le contesto Raven- y termina luego el trabajo que ya me esta dando hambre…

ya casi-le dijo Chico Bestia revisando su libro- solo 4 centimetros mas…

Mientras en el gran comedor…

estoy agotado por culpa de Hermione…-le dijo Robin a Starfire.

porbecito amigo Robin, en cambio yo la e pasado de maravilla, aparte ahora nos toca con tu casa en clases de adivinación…-dijo Starfire animando a Robin.

y nos toca con Ravenclow también asi que asumo que nos veremos con Chico Bestia y Raven…-dijo Terra.

hablando de ellos¿dónde están metidos?-dijo Harry.

están en la biblioteca…-dijo Luna apareciendo justo al lado de Terra.

¿Chico Bestia en la biblioteca?-pregunto Robin atonito.

sip…los castigaron, asi que tiene tarea…-dijo Luna.

Repentinamente un chico se acerco con una camara entre las manos, se veia muy contento, traia un monton de tarjetas.

hola!…me llamo Colin y soy de Griffindor, los admiro mucho y es de mi agrado entregarles esto…-les dijo a todos mostrandoles una invitaciones.

¿una fiesta?-dijo Terra agarrando una de las invitaciónes.

si, es el baile de otoño-dijo Colin- es a principios de Septiembre…

GENIAL UN BAILE-dijo Starfire- que bien, iremos con parejas.

eso es obio Star…-dijo Raven llegando con un casi desmayado gatito verde entre sus manos.

Hola Raven…¿qué le paso a Chico Bestia?-pregunto Terra preocupada tratando de quitárselo de las manos, pero Raven se alejo un poco para evitarlo.

Tan solo esta cansado…-dijo Raven.

¿Ese es chico Bestia?…ah ósea que es por eso que le dicen así…-dijo Luna divertida.

chicos…¿qué tal si vamos a comer?-propuso Harry.

si me muero de hambre- dijo Chico Bestia transformandose en humano, lo que hiso que Raven casi se fuera de espaldas, pero este la sujeto, quedando en una pose un tanto extraña, como cuando bailas tango.

mejor vamos a comer-dijo Terra tratando de alar a Chico Bestia hacia su mesa.

hey…yo tengo que comer en la mesa de Ravenclow con Raven…-dijo Chico Bestia y sin decir nada mas todos se fueron a almorzar a sus respectivas mesas.

Bien aquí esta el 5º capitulo de mi fic, y como siempre espero R&R del capitulo, asi continuo y verán que pasa con el famoso baile de otoño…

Adelanto del Capitulo VI:

vaya…mira eso…-le decía Harry a Robin mostrandole un catalogo de escobas para que Robin por fin adquiriera una antes del partido.

me sigue gustando mucho la zeta de fuego, pero no podría comprarla…creo que comprare la nimbus 2003…es muy rapida…

si buena idea…oye y dime…¿con quien iras al baile de el sabado?-pregunto Harry a Robin.

mmm…buena pregunta…aun no lo se-dijo Robin poniendo en mente de inmediato a una pelirroja encantadora.

Luego de avanzar por los pasillos de hogwarts diviso que Chico Bestia se introducia rapidamente por una puerta. Lo peor era que Raven noto que era el baño de chicas del segundo piso, asi que entro sigilosamente y con espanto noto que Chico Bestia estaba con...


	6. Declaraciones PostBaile

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo VI: declaraciones post-baile 

El tiempo se pasaba rapido sin mucho que contar, el quiddich habia embrujado a Robin, el cual se integro al equipo, quedando como golpeador, al igual que Starfire lo hiso en el equipo de Hufflepuff, solo que ella era una cazadora, en cambio Raven y Chico Bestia se la pasaban con Hermione en la biblioteca, aunque generalmente Chico Bestia iba a molestar a otros alumnos con bromas ya que realmente se aburria en la biblioteca, extrañaba sus juegos de videos. En cuanto a Bee, era la nueva capitana del equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, quedando en el puesto de guardiana.

vaya…mira eso…-le decía Harry a Robin mostrandole un catalogo de escobas para que Robin por fin adquiriera una antes del partido.

me sigue gustando mucho la zeta de fuego, pero no podría comprarla…creo que comprare la nimbus 2003…es muy rapida…

si buena idea…oye y dime…¿con quien iras al baile de el sabado?-pregunto Harry a Robin.

mmm…buena pregunta…aun no lo se-dijo Robin poniendo en mente de inmediato a una pelirroja encantadora.

pues yo voy a invitar a Hermione…-dijo Harry.

¿qué?…pero yo pense que Ron iría con ella…-dijo Robin.

me las debe por haberle dado 10 galeones y todavía no me los paga, asi que por tonto yo iré con Hermione, se lo pedi ayer, y dijo que si…-respondio Harry.

ahh…en ese casi yo puedo ir con quien estoy pensando ir…-dijo Robin.

¿con quien?-pregunto Harry.

Oh ya verás…-dijo Robin volviendo al catalogo de escobas

Mientras en la biblioteca…

¿con quien irás Hermione?-le pregunto Chico Bestia despreocupado mientras Raven revisaba su tarea.

con Harry…-contesto esta- ¿y tu Chico Bestia con quien irás?

eh yo…-Chico Bestia se puso rojo y miro de reojo a Raven.

conmigo…-dijo Raven indiferente con la vista fija en la tarea.

que bien…pense que iríás con Terra por que es bastante apegada a ti…-dijo Hermione, cosa que hubiese deseado no decir, la mesa de unos alumnos exploto envuelta de energía de Raven.

mm…nada que ver…Terra es solo una amiga-dijo Chico Bestia haciendo oidos sordos a la exploción.

hey Raven…¿por qué no vamos mañana a elegír un traje para vestir el sabado, ya que hay una salida a Hogsmade-le dijo Hermione. Raven levanto la cabeza y dejo el pergamino a un lado.

me parese bien…-contesto Raven.- ah Chico Bestia toma tu tarea…

vaya…es la primera vez que no veo todo el pergamino corregido-dijo Chico Bestia notando que su pergamino solo se habían tachado dos oraciónes, y puestas en orden.-gracias Rae…

a decir verdad me sorprenden tus avances-le dijo Raven regalandole una sonrisa.

que bien…comienza a gustarme hacer la tarea-dijo Chico Bestia.- mmm…recorde que tengo algo que hacer¿me disculpan?…

si…pero a donde vas?-le pregunto Raven.

mm…eh…a ver a Star-dijo rapidamente.

bien dile hola por nosotras- dijo Hermione.

si lo haré…-y diciendo esto Chico Bestia salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Justo despues de que Chico Bestia salió de la biblioteca llego Starfire, lo que hiso que Raven sospechara de Chico Bestia.

Star…¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Hermione.

vengo a buscar un libro…-dijo Starfire despreocupadamente sentandose a un lado de Raven.

que raro, Chico Bestia dijo que te iría a ver…-dijo Hermione.

¿ah si, pues no lo vi…-dijo Starfire levantandose y sacando un libro de la estantería.

ire a averiguar que se trae entre manos…-susurro Raven y desapareció entre una sombra negra.

¿siempre tiene que hacer eso cuando se trata de Chico Bestia?-dijo Hermione.

si…-contesto Starfire hojeando el libro sin mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Raven…

´´¿dónde estará ese tonto?…'' pensaba Raven mientras flotando por el castillo buscaba con la mirada a Chico Bestia.

Luego de avanzar por los pasillos de hogwarts diviso que Chico Bestia se introducia rapidamente por una puerta. Lo peor era que Raven noto que era el baño de chicas del segundo piso, asi que entro sigilosamente y con espanto noto que Chico Bestia estaba con Terra, asi que esta se camuflo con la pared para oir todo.

Terra…¿para que me querias ver aquí?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

es que…bueno…-Terra estaba sonrojada, pero miraba directamente a Chico Bestia.

¿qué pasa?-repitio Chico Bestia.

la verdad es que te cite aquí por que necesito pedirte algo…-dijo Terra acercandose un poco a el.

¿qué sería?-le pregunto Chico Bestia un poco nervioso.

¿te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de pasado mañana?-le pregunto Terra muy segura.

eh…es que yo ya tengo pareja Terra…-dijo Chico Bestia, y en ese instante un grifo estallo, pero no lo tomaron en cuanta por que seguramente era myrtle la llorona, y no Raven la que lo había causado.

¿qué…-dijo esta soprendida y un poco molesta- ¿quién?

eh…bueno…-decía, pero Terra comenzo a nombrar a algunas chicas.

¿con Luna Lovegood?…¿con Star?…-decía Terra un tanto descontrolada.

no…claro que no…voy con Raven…-le dijo Chico Besti rojisimo.

¿QUÉ?…¿CON RAVEN?-grito Terra atonita- eso es imposible…

no, no lo es…es que no se me ocurria nadie mas…lo siento Terra-dijo Chico Bestia.

Cuando Raven oyo aquellas palabras no supo por que le entraron las ganas de llorar, Chico Bestia solo la llevaba por que no había pensado en Terra antes.´´debí suponermelo, Chico Bestia siempre me considerará una rara…'', pensó Raven con tristeza.

bueno de todos modos no importa…asi que como no podre estar contigo en el baile tengo algo que decirte…-dijo Terra sonrojandose nuevamente.

¿q-que c-cosa?-le pregunto Chico Bestia nerviosamente.

es que…bueno…despues de todo lo que pasamos juntos yo…quiero decirte que me…que tu me…que…ahí…QUE ME GUSTAS-grito Terra, y ante eso otro grifo salió disparado por Raven. Chico Bestia abrio los ojos incredulo. Terra no espero respuesta y se le acerco tentadoramente para besarlo y antes de que eso pasara el la paro muy serio. Raven no podía mirar…no quería mirar, y en ese isntante sin notarlo…cayo de su escondite y tanto Terra como Chico Bestia la observaron atonitos.

Raven-dijo Chico Bestia sorprendido- ¿me seguiste?…pero…¿qué haces aquí?…

no sabía que solo me habíás invitado por que no habíás pensado en Terra antes-dijo Raven derramando una ligera lagrima-no tienes que ir conmigo si no quieres…y mejor no te molesto mas para que siguas jugando con tu amigita…-diciendo esto Raven no soporto ms y salió corriendo del baño de las chicas.

¿qué?…ESPERA RAVEN-grito Chico Bestia.

bien ahora que se fue…siguamos en lo nuestro…-decia Terra abrazando a Chico Bestia y acercandose lentamente hacia su cara.

NO…lo siento Terra, pero tu no me gustas-sijo Chico Bestia deseperado.

¿QUÉ?…PERO…yo pense que si…-decia Terra, pero Chico Bestia ya intentaba safarse de ella para salir corriendo tras Raven.

NO TERRA¿QUÉ NO VES QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN?-dicho esto Chico Bestia corrio tras Raven a toda felocidad, dejando en estado de shock a Terra. Esta miraba al vacío escuchando una y otra vez la voz de Chico Bestia retunbando en su cabeza.

ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN…DE RAVEN…DE RAVEN…

Pronto las incontenibles lagrimas de Terra caian al piso sin consuelo alguno, se sentíá humillada, tonta y rechazada.

Eso siempre pasa, siempre te gustan los chicos que no te quieren a ti-rio Myrtle.

me siento tan mal…yo pensaba que le gustaba…pero en realidad siempre quiso a Raven…-decía Terra llorando tristemente-¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?…

nada en absoluto, si es que no nos fijameos en lo físico, aparte es solo que…ya sabes eso de los polos opuestos se atraen y esas cosas…-decia Myrtle.

mas encima ahora Raven debe odiarme-dijo Terra llorando aun mas fuerte- los dos no me hablarán mas…

superalo peliteñida-dijo Myrtle- ahí muchos peces en el mar esperando ser atrapados…aparte no te rindas aun…recuerda que el amor es un campo de batalla…-dijo Myrtle.

si tienes razón…no es hora de lloriquer, aun tengo una oportunidad y pienso tomarla-dijo decidida.

exacto tontita, asi que lucha por lo que quieres-dijo Myrtle- y si no resulta siempre habrá un espacio para ti en el retrete…-dijo Myrtle riendo burlesca.

hey o podria hacer un filtro amoroso-dijo Terra.

naa…no funcionan si eres una cabeza hueca que reprueba en pociones…-dijo Myrtle.

tienes razón, lo mejor será seducirlo vistiendome bonita y sensual…-dijo Terra.

naa…aparte eres demasiado plana para llenar un escote, pareces niña de primaria, en cambio Raven…si ella tiene lo que se necesita…-miro feliz a Terra, ya que esta la miraba molesta- ya sabes, caderas anchas, bonito busto, piel de porcelana, cabello de un súper original morado, aparte de que es incluso mucho mas inteligente que tu…jajaja…Chico Bestia no tiene por donde perderse…

ya callate…estoy decidida-dijo Terra.

Mientras en los jardines frios de Hogwarts repletos de hojas secas…

¿cómo pude ser tan tonta y pensar que el se interesaría por mi?-se decíá Raven derramando lagrimas.- el hace mejor pareja con Terra que conmigo…es como obio, yo soy muy fríá con el…

RAVEN-grito Chico Bestia al verla sentada y llorando. Esta se giro y tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas intento escapar nuevamente, pero Chico Bestia la detuvo.

Raven…¿por qué lloras?-le pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado.

por nada que te importe-dijo esta tratando de safarse de los brazos de Chico Bestia.

claro que me importa…ahora dime¿por que crees que te invite porque no había pensado antes en Terra?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

bueno es como obio que lo que oi me dio a enteder eso, ya que es como obvio que nadie me iba a invitar por que soy rara…-dijo Raven escondiendo su cara tras la capa.

lastima que no te quedaste a oir el resto por que habrás notado que si te invite a ti fue por que realmente quiero ir contigo…-dijo Chico Bestia.- y si eres rara, pero eso es lo que te hace tan especial Raven…

¿osea que no vas a ir con Terra al baile aun sabiendo que le gustas?- pregunto Raven.

para nada…-dijo Chico Bestia- por que yo…tu sabes somos amigos¿no?

por supuesto…-dijo Raven sonriedo y dandole un abrazo. Chico Bestia se sonrojo al tacto, su corazón latia a 100 por hora y tanto asi que se desmayo.

¿Chico Bestia?…-dijo Raven abrazandolo.

…

CHICO BESTIA-grito Raven al ver que su amigo estaba desmayado por la emoción.

Raven lo envolvio en una sombra negra y reaparecio en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey lo atendio de inmediato, lo recosto y le pidio a Raven que se fuera a descansar, pero esta no lo hiso asi, e insistio en quedarse.

bien, pero trata de no despertarlo…-le dijo la enfermera.

si señora…-dijo Raven sentandose a un lado de Chico Bestia.

bien buenas noches- le dijo la señora Pomfrey cerrando las cortinas.

Pronto Raven comenzo a notar que Chico Bestia hablaba entre sueños, y susurraba cosas intagibles y reia silenciosamente, hasta que repentinamente abrio sus ojos verdes.

Chico Bestia…que bueno que despertaste-dijo Raven sonriendo.

eh…¿qué pasó?-le pregunto este notando quque su estomago se le revolvía.

no lo se…te abraze y te desmayaste…¿no tienes algún problema de presión?-le pregunto Raven.

no para nada…solo…fueron muchas emociones por el día-contesto Chico Bestia.

Oh bueno…veo que estas mejor, tengo que irme a la sala común…-dijo Raven- buenas noches…

buenas noches nos vemos mañana en clases…-dijo Chico Bestia viendo como Raven adoptando nuevamente su forma habitual se alejaba.´´_Vaya…eso estuvo cerca…casi se entera de mis sentimientos…aparte…OH NO…¿QUÉ HARE AHORA CON TERRA, de seguro buscara una forma para estar conmigo y alejarme de Raven…debo decirle lo que siento a Raven…no…no puedo, ella me ve como su amigo…nada mas…Oh…DIABLOS!_

Aquí les dejo el 6to capitulo de mi fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutadoy ahora si que va el baile en el proximo capitulo, asi que dejen R&R, PLIS! Agradesco a los que me mandan R&R, ya mensione antes a quienes asi que agrego a Sango-Lily-Anders-Grayson nn...

Adelantos Capitulo VII:

Hermione y Raven empataban en cuanto a verse bien, junto con Starfire que lucía presiosa, pero eso no ayudaba ya que se le notaba lo deprimida que se encontraba.

Star…-la llamo Raven mientras entraban al gran comedor.

¿qué pasa amiga Raven?-le pregunto Starfire fingiendo una sonrisa.

mmm…la verdad es que e notado lo deprimida que estas…-dijo Raven.- ¿tiene esto que ver con que Robin venga con ...?

Chico Bestia trato de disimular un poco el sonrojo escondiendose de Raven mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que ella seguia sumergida en su hombro, saboreando cada emoción que emanaba del chico verde


	7. El baile de otoño, una confucion

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitlulo VII: El baile de otoño, una confusión… 

Todos estaban muy emocionados por el baile, en el castillo todos se haían esmerado en tener todo listo y alegre, debido a que la gente andaba muy tensa bajo la amenaza de el que no debe ser nombrado. Pero lo mas importante era que las chicas se habían esmerado mucho, pero como siemrpe Hermione Granger sobre pasaba a todas, Harry iba orgulloso del brazo con Hermione viendo como Ron lo miraba molesto junto a Terra, Cyborg iba con Starfire, la cual ultimamente estaba bastante desanimada, Jinx fue con Draco Malfoy, Bee fue con Dean Thomas cortesía de Ron. Y por ultimo estaban Raven y Chico Bestia, lo mejor era que Hermione y Raven empataban en cuanto a verse bien, junto con Starfire que lucíá presiosa, pero eso no ayudaba ya que se le notaba lo deprimida que se encontraba.

Star…-la llamo Raven mientras entraban al gran comedor.

¿qué pasa amiga Raven?-le pregunto Starfire fingiendo una sonrisa.

mmm…la verdad es uqe e notado lo deprimida que estas…-dijo Raven.- ¿tiene esto que ver con que Robin venga con Ginny Weasley al baile?…-habíá dado en el blanco.

eh…bueno…yo…-Starfire no podía disimular su tristeza.

¿qué tal si vamos afuera antes de que empiese el baile?-pregunto Raven.

esta bien…-dijo Starfire caizbaja.

espera…Chico Bestia ya vuelvo…-le dijo Raven a Chico Bestia que le hiso señal de entender.

Raven y Starfire salieron hacia los jardines, en donde ya habían parejesa besandose por doquier.

Star…creo que debes hablar con Robin cerca de cómo te sientes…-dijo Raven terminante.

¿qué?…hey¿no pensaras amiga Raven que yo…?-decía Starfire, pero Raven asentia.

si creo que estas enamorada de Robin…-dijo Raven.- y no decirselo te hace muy mal…

Oh, pero mira lo que Robin hiso…esta con Ginny…-dijo Starfire. En ese momento la susodicha aparece por la puerta y ve a la triste Starfire.

hola chicas…¿qué sucede, por que esas caras?-pregunto Ginny.

dime…¿a ti te gusta Robin?-pregunto Raven.

¿a mi?…no-dijo sonrojada.

¿a no?…¿entoces por que es es tu pareja?-pregunto Starfire.

ah bueno…mas bien te iba a invitar a ti, pero…Harry decidio ir con Hermione, lo que me molesto, asi que le pedi a Robin que me hiciera el favor de ir conmigo, pero la verdad es que…-se acerco un poco a Starfire- el quiere estar contigo asi que despreocupate que yo bailo con Cyborg…

¿en serio?-dijo Starfire iluminando su cara con una inmensa sonrisa.

si por supuesto…-dijo Ginny- ya le conte a Cyborg y esta encantado de bailar conmigo.

gracias amiga- dijo dandole un abrazo que causo que Ginny comenzara a ponerse azul.

eh…Star me estoy ahogando-decia Ginny con dificultad.

ah disculpa, entonces vamos adentro rapido!-dijo Agarrando a Raven y a Ginny y corriendo hacia el salon.

Robin, Cyborg, Harry, Ron y Chico Bestia conversaban animadamente esperando a las chicas. Lo mejor fue cuando Robin poso sus ojos en Starfire y se sonrojo. Chico Bestia le paso lo mismo con Raven, la cual fue hacia el y se lo llebo a la pista de baile. Terra los miraba furiosa junto con Ron que mirba fuiroso como Harry y Hemrione se disponian a bailar.

emmm…Robin…¿no te molesta que cambiemos de parejas?-pregunto Ginny pareciendo elocuente.- es que…bueno…-se acerco y le susurro- es que me agradaría estar mas tiempo con Cyborg…

Oh esta bien…-dijo Robin.

vamos Cyborg- dijo giñandole un ojo al susodicho.

eh…pues eh…te ves muy bonita Star…-le dijo Robin a la tamaraniana.

Oh gracias amigo Robin…¿quieres bailar?-pregunto Starfire.

eh…esta bien- le contesto y ambos se fueron con los ojos brillantes y sonrojados hacia la pista, justo tocaban una canción lenta y muy bonita de REO Speedwagon.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction**

**You make everything so clear**

Mientras Robin se movia al son de la canción junto a Starfire, notaba el aroma a rosas que despedian de su cabello rojo, comenzo a pensar en ellos, en como sería tenerla siempre a su lado, como sería que cada día ella lo saludara con un delicioso beso…pero luego sintío un escalofrío.

´´ella es solo mi amiga…no debo confundir mis sentimientos…ella es solo mi amiga…no puedo permitirme sentir nada mas que amistad hacia ella…'', pensaba Robin mientras Starfire mas se hundia en sus calidos brazos.

Pero Robin ya no podíá ocultar lo que sentía, eso que crecía en el era algo demasiado poderoso como para dejerlo ir, pero tampoco podía dejar que eso pasara, ya que Starfire era su amiga, su mejor amiga.

En el otro lado del salón ocurria lo mismo, Raven apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Chico Bestia que tembloroso guiaba el paso, también tenía imágenes en su cabeza de lo bonito que sería que Raven y el por fin estuvieran juntos, sin ningun miedo…Sin nada que temer, sin nada que le impidiese estar con ella, aunque bien sabia que no podría aguantar tanto tiempo con ella tan cerca, simplemente Chico Bestia ya no podía negar lo que sentía, quería gritarselo a todo el mundo

**And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

Starfire no quería dejar los calidos brazos de Robin, quería quedarse ahí por siemrpe, por que había sido eso lo mismo que sintio el primer día que lo vio…que lo besó, su mente era un remolino de emociones desde aquel día en que lo había visto, no podía solamente negarlo todo…no más…

´´Se que el me ve solo como su amiga, pero no pierdo nada con intentar decirle…a no ser de que me deje de hablar, me odie, que me refriege en la cara que eso no pasa entre amigos…no Robin no es asi, ciertamente si el no me corresponde…el será bueno conmigo y me lo hara saber, pero no permitiría mas que una amistad entre nosotros…'', pensaba Starfire mientras suspiraba aferrandose mas a Robin, el cual tan solo podía mirarla indesiso.

´´¿Qué hago aquí?…¿por qué diablos me tengo que guardar esto…?…es normal querer a alguien, pero creo que esto ya no es normal…es extraño, desde que Chico Bestia me dio su apoyo cuando Malchoir se fue…desde que lo abraze y sentí su calidez aquella vez…no e popdido dejar que en mi mente se maree de tantas emciónes, como la desde hace dos dias atrás…creo que Chico Bestia…si…el es…ciertamente un muy buen amigo…pero…¿qué digo?…amigo nada mas…''

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

Pero había que aceptarlo, aquellos titanes sabían muy bien lo que sentían, no podian peliar mas contra ese sentimiento tan fuerte que los había unido de esa manera, estaba mal negarselo¿por qué lo hacían?…

Chico Bestia trato de disimular un poco el sonrojo escondiendose de Raven mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que ella seguia sumergida en su hombro, saboreando cada emoción que emanaba del chico verde, sintiendo como de ella aquel sentimiento de Chico Bestia, sin saber que realmente probenia de el…esta sentía exactamente lo mismo que el…solo que a diferencia de el…ella no lo sabía, aun le costaba trabajo aceptar aquello que nacía en ella, era simplemente algo prohibido para ella…asi que mas dificil sería poder sacarlo a la luz.

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

¿Star?-susurro Robin al oido de esta.

¿qué sucede Robin?-pregunto Starfire.

¿qué harías tu si temes decir algo por miedo a que te rechazen?-pregunto Robin haciendo que Starfire lo mirara fijamente a los ojos y sonriera.

¿a quien quieres decirle algo y temes que te rechaze?-le pregunto Strafire.

¿eh?…bueno…la verdad… eh…bueno…-Robin estaba muy nervioso.

si no quieres decirmelo no importa-dijo Starfire volviendo a acomodarse en su hombro.

no te preocupes Star, ya lo sabrás…-susurro Robin abrazando mas aun a Starfire.

Robin sonrio por primera vez en la noche, se lo diría de todos modos, no importaba lo que pasará, algún día se lo diría, pero en ese momento no era el preciso para declarar algo tan importante, entre tanta gente.

Starfire tan solo se limito a sonreir y a asegurarse de que eso era real, los brazos de Robin abrazandola calidamente, mientras que podía acurrucarse en su hombro. ´´Todo estará bien Star…'', pensó Starfire sumiendose en su imaginación junto a Robin.

Raven y Chico Bestia…

Raven ya se aburria de tanto pensar, asi que repentinemente se ergio para mirar fijamente a Chico Bestia que la miro soprendida, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, sus ojos verdes sentellaban ante la luz baja de las velas. De pronto sintio que la verdad no era necesario preocuparse mientras estuvieran asi…mientras el fuera su amigo.

Eres un gran amigo…-le susurro Raven antes de acomodarse en su hombro nuevamente.

Gracias…tu eres aun mejor…-susurro Chico Bestia hundiendose en su cuello.

realmente espero que esto dure un largo tiempo-dijo Raven dejandose llevar.

yo espero que dure toda la vida…-susurro Chico Bestia.

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Bien, aqui va el 6to capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que ahí que hacer si quieren saber que es lo que pasa finalmente con estas raras confuciones amorosas, R&R POR FIS nn…

Aclaro: la canción no me pretenece, se llama **I can't fight this feeling **de **REO Speedwagon.**

Adelanto Capitulo VIII:

Raven- grito Hermione llendo rapidamente hacia la chica gotica.

¿qué te sucede Hermione?-le pregunto Raven con su voz monotona.

¿leiste el diiario el Profeta?-le pregunto Hermione.

no…aun no me llega-dijo Raven..

pues toma este y lee bien-dijo Hermione entregandole un ejempler del profeta. Raven comenzo a leerlo.

Repentinamente del comedor se oian gritos , se veian luces parpadeantes que probenian de varitas de manos desconocidas.

MORTIFAGOS-grito Harry.

TITANES AL ATAQUE- grito Robin al notar como los mortifagos irrumpian en la sala y se dejaban ver.


	8. Halloween de miedo

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo VIII: Halloween de miedo… 

El baile habíá sido divertido, pero ya a el mes despues todos habían olvidado el hecho de las fiestas existian, hasta que se colgo el anuncio de la celebreación de Halloween, lo que sería divertido, pero algo tenía intranquilos a los alumnos.

Raven- grito Hermione llendo rapidamente hacia la chica gotica.

¿qué te sucede Hermione?-le pregunto Raven con su voz monotona.

¿leiste el diiario el Profeta?-le pregunto Hermione.

no…aun no me llega-dijo Raven..

pues toma este y lee bien-dijo Hermione entregandole un ejempler del profeta. Raven comenzo a leerlo.

_Hoy en la madrugada se registraron ataques hechos por, según los testigos, encapuchados con mascaras de calabera, una entrevistada nos cuenta como fue que que la famosa tienda de ropa magica fue destruida dejando victimas fatales, tanto de muggles como magos._

_Bueno, yo salía de la tienda cuando irrumpieron en ella cuatro mortifagos y una serpiente muy grande, por supuesto yo me escondi de inmediato detrás de unos cubos de basura para observar mejor, al parecer los mortifagos buscaban algo…_

_También tenemos mas tstigos, pero no han querido dar nombres por miedo a represarias, Los mortifagos han estado frecuentando lugares tanto publicos como privados causando pánico en el mundo magio y Muggle, el nuevo ministro esta tratando de controlar la situación mandando a aurores encubiertos, lo que a tranquilizado un tanto la situación, pero aun no es lo suficiente, y ahora nos preguntamos¿dode esta Harry Potter para ayudarnos en esto?…_

Raven paro de leer, miro instintivamente a Harry luego devolvio una mirada seria a Hermione.

no te preocupes tanto…no creo que se atrevan a venir al castillo de Hogwarts- dijo Raven.

lo se, pero si ese es el caso…no se como los vamos a enfretar…-dijo Hermione preocupada.

descuida para eso estamos los teen titans- dijo Robin acercandose a Hermione.

espero que si algo pasa podamos resolverlo…-dijo Hermione.

aparte según Harry solo han encontrado Hocrux falsos…-dijo Robin.

al parecer, el diario de Riddle era uno, pero son siete…-dijo Hermione.

bien creo que deberíamos desayunar hoy es la celebración de Halloween, asi que tratemos de relajarnos un poco-dijo Robin.

tienes razón…-dijo Hermione, y junto a Robin se dirijio a la mesa deGriffindor.

Raven se acerco con el ejemplar en sus manos hacia Chico Bestia, el cual tragaba tofu, y jugo de naranja. Raven se sento y saco una revanada de pan de la panera, y se sirvió te de hierbas.

hola Raven-dijo animadamente-¿lista para Halloween?

no me hables de eso y lee esto…-le indico Raven al Chico Betia, el cual lo leyo y casi se atraganta.

¿mortifagos?-pregunto atonito- ¿esos viejos que están con Voldemort?- en ese instante muchos alumnos se giraron temerosos hacia el chico Bestia- Ups lo siento…el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

Ese mismo…-dijo Raven.

bien de todos modos dudo que esos viejos se aparescan por aquí- dijo Chico Bestia bebiendo su taza de jugo rapidamente y agarrando su mochila.

¿te vas a clase tan pronto?-le pregunto Raven.

no voy a mandar una carta…-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿ a quien?-le pregunto Raven.

a Acualad- le dijo Chico Bestia a Raven.

esperame yo también madaré una carta- dijo eso y se trago el pan y el te.

bien vamos- dijo Chico Bestia llevando la mochila de Raven también.

hey amigos esperen-dijo Starfire llegando junto a ellos.

hola Star-dijo Raven.-¿qué pasa?

¿puedo ir con ustedes a donde quiera que vayan?-pregunto Starfire.

si por supuesto Star…-dijo Chico Bestia.

bien…¿a dónde vamos? nnU –pregunto saliendo del gran comedor con los chicos.

a la lechuzería, tengo que mandar una carta…-dijo Chico Bestia.

ah que bien…¿y tu Raven?-pregunoto Starfire.

a lo mismo…-dijo Raven.

Los tres chicos fueron tranquilamente a la lechuzería, madaron sus cartas y se fueron a clases. Starfire tenia Defensa contra las arte sosuras, mientras que Raven y Chico Bestia tenían Historia de la magía con el profesor Bins, el fantasma.

genial…tenemos con el viejo muerto-dijo Chico Bestia sentandose en uno de los asientos vacios.

hola Chico Bestia- le saludo Cyborg.

ah hola Cy…¿preparandote para dormir?-le pregunto Chico Bestia.

si mas o menos…Ron y yo planeamos hacer alguna que otra cosa mientras Bins nos aburre, en cambio Harry y Robin la llevan pesada desde que Hermione se dispuso a hacerle horarios de estudio…no los deja en paz…-dijo Cyborg.

esta obsesionada con Harry mejor dicho…-dijo Ron con amargura.

no puedes decir eso de tus mejores amigos.

claro que puedo, Harry es un aprovechado con Hermione solo por que perdi una estupida apuesta…-dijo Ron.

hola chicos- dijo Neville sentandose a un lado de Ron.

hola Neville-le dijo Raven- ¿hisiste lo que te dije ayer?

si claro y resulto muy bien raven, gracias, tenías razón acerca de esa poción envejecedora- dijo Neville.

me alegro…-dijo Raven.

hagan silencio, el profesor Bins ya llego- dijo Hermione.

genial…-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

La clase de Historia de la magia estaba aburridísima, tanto asi que tanto Chico Bestia, Hermione y Raven se durmieron en clase, y eso que era que ellos eran los que tomaban los apuntes para los demas, aunque Chico Bestia mas bien era obligado a hacerlo por Raven.

Con Starfire y Terra…

mm…Terra…-decía Starfire viendo como su amiga se perdia en el vacío.

¿ah?…-dijo esta girandose.

¿qué te pasa?-le pregunto Starfire.

eh…nada…-dijo esta volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Oh vamos, yo se que algo te sucede amiga…-dijo Starfire.

no me pasa nada Star…en serio-dijo esta embozando una ligera sonrisa.

bueno…entonces …¿por qué aun no terminas el ensayo que pidio el profesor?-le pregunto Starfire.

pues no tengo ganas de hacerlo…-dijo Terra simplemente.

yo sabía que algo te sucedía, no es normal en ti no terminar un ensayo y menos en defensa contra las atres oscuras…-dijo Starfire.- asi que ya dime que te sucede…

esta bien, pero despues de clases…y solo si me prometes no decir ni una palabra…-dijo Terra.

prometido…-dijo Starfire con una sonrisa y volviendo a su ensayo.

Despues de clases, y tal como Terra lo había prometido se fue con Starfire hacia los jardines antes de cenar y le conto todo, acerca de lo que sentía por Chico Bestia, de cómo el la habíá rechazado y de cómo este le había confezado que estaba enamorado de Raven.

¿DE RAVEN?-grito Starfire atonita, pero de inmediato Terra le tapo la boca.

shhh…si pero no llames la atención por favor…-dijo Terra.

vaya…es impresionante…pero que emoción-dijo Starfire con los ojos de corazonsitos.

¡no lo es Star!- dijo Terra- ahora no podré estar con Chico Bestia…

si, pero por lo menos será feliz con Raven, te lo aseguro…-dijo Starfire inocentemente.

nada que ver…tengo que hacer que se enamore de mi…-dijo Terra- separarlos…

no Terra, eso no esta bien…-dijo Starfire.

Oh vamos¿qué harias tu si Ginny se queda con Robin?- dijo Terra, y Starfire se quedo pensativa por un tiempo.

eso no es el punto, pero si eso pasara ten por seguro que yo no me entrometería, por que ellos estarían felices, admas si de verdad quieres a alguien deberías sentirte feliz si a esa persona le resulta lo que esperaba con otra…-dijo Starfire con el ceño fruncido.

Ahh…creo que tienes razón…-dijo Terra suspirando resignada- pero igual, me gustaría intentar gustarle…

eso esta bien, pero no se te ocurra dañar a nadie Terra…-le dijo Starfire seriamente.

esta bien…-dijo Terra.

Luego de aquello las dos chicas no volvieron a tocar el tema, y se fueron a cenar junto con los demás, que disfrutaban del banquete de Halloween. Starfire estaba muy emocionada comiendo dulces, al igual que lo hacíá Chico Bestia en la mesa contigua.

Chico Bestia tranquilizate un poco…-dijo Raven un tanto molesta por que Chico Bestia tragaba dulces por doquier.

pffero esha muu weno-le dijo Chio Bestia con la boca llena de dulces.

asqueroso…-susurro esta mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero sin saber el porque las luces se apagaron, no se distinguia nada mas que el cielo hechizado del gran comedor, que deslumbraba ante los rayos que comenzaron a caer, los alumnos comenzaron a inquetarse, nadie sabía que pasaba, Robin se levanto instintivamente, al igual que todos los titanes hicieron.

Repentinamente del comedor se oian gritos , se veian luces parpadeantes que probenian de varitas de manos desconocidas.

MORTIFAGOS-grito Harry.

TITANES AL ATAQUE- grito Robin al notar como los mortifagos irrumpian en la sala y se dejaban ver.

Starfire se lanzo al ataque, pero no pudo alcanzar a los magos, ya que estos contaban con mas que solo hechizos.

vaya Robin…no esperaba verte aquí…-dijo una voz ronca y aspera detrás del joven Robin.

SLADE-grito este girandose ante el sujeto corpulento.

exactamente querido clon…-dijo Slade ironicamente.

El es uno de los aliados de el señor osuro- se escucho decir a Draco Malfoy a lo lejos.

De pronto Harry salto sobre Slade.

DIME MALDITO DONDE ESTA VOLDEMORT- grito Harry desesperado apuntandolo con su varita. Aquel acto dejo en un silencio absoluto el gran comedor, tano los alumnos como los mortifagos seguían atentamente el sopresivo ataque.

alejate mocoso-dijo Slade lanzandolo de una patada.

Harry- grito Ginny.

¿que quieres Slade¿por que han venido a la escuela?- grito Robin.

eso Robin, es algo que no te incumbe…pero te puedo adelantar algo…tu amigito Potter esta en peligro…-dijo Slade.

no…-dijo Starfire lanzandose contra Slade.

TITANES PRONTO NO DEJEN ESCAPAR A LOS MORTIFAGOS- grito Robin ayudando a Starfire.

Todo era un caos, Mortifagos dejaban inconcientes a los alumnos si tenian suerte, por que ya habían unos cuantos caidos. Raven trataba de detenerlos, pero le era dificil, habían demasiados, detenia a unos tres o cuatro dentro de un campo de fuerza y aparecian por detrás de ella mas Mortifagos.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg ya llevaban bastantes Mortifagos noqueados, asi que se dispusieron a ayudar a Raven.

Terra y Bee combatian a unos cuantos mortifagos, mientras que Jinx observaba desde su asiento sin hacer nada.

Soprendentemente aparecio una marca en el cielo hechizado de Hogwarts, una calavera con una serpiente atravesando por su boca y sus cuencas vacias.

RETIRADA-grito Slade a los pocos que quedaban, y safandose de Robin.- nos vemos…

Slade en un abrir y cerar de ojos desapareció junto a sus mortifagos, el comedor se ilumino, los profesores estaban, la mayoria inconcientes, habían alumnos debajo de las mesas escondidos, también habían unos cuanto sobre el piso inertes, y estaban los Titanes, esparcidos por el comedor, Terra cayo sobre sus rodillas agotada, Bee corrio a ver a sus amigos, Cyborg ayudo a Ron mientras que este lloriqueaba por sus heridas, con Hermione a un lado, Raven intentaba ayudar a los que estaban en estado de shock sobre el piso con sus varitas en alto, Chico Bestia veia con tristeza los dulces regados por los suelos.

Robin…¿estas bien?-le pregunto Starfire acercandose a al chico que lucía molesto.

claro que no estoy bien Star¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso despues de lo que paso?-le grito Robin frustrado.

lo siento Robin…-decía Starfire.

TODO ES CULPA DE SLADE…-grito Robin.

Y DE VOLDEMORT- grito Harry incorporandose.

YA BASTA LOS DOS- grito Raven.- esta bien que esten molestos, pero no es para hacer este escandalo, y tu Robin…se mas agradecido cuando tus amigos se preocupen por ti…

no me hables asi Raven…esto no tiene nada que ver, esto que paso es ultimo!-dijo Robin alterado- tengo que averiguar que se esta tramando Slade…

vamos no vas a comenzar otra vez con lo de Sade- dijo Raven molesta.

ya no se peleen-dijo Starfire muy triste..

NO TE METAS STAR-grito Robin enojado.

LO HAGO POR QUE ME PREOCUPAS-gritosStarfire sroprendiendo a todos.

PUES NO LO HAGAS, NO TE NECESITO-grito Robin fuera de si. Starfire lo miro con ojos llorosos y dolida salió rapidamente de el gran comedor.

Robin…eso estuvo mal-le dijo Raven mas calmada.

oh no diablos…-dijo Robin reccionando.

te pasaste viejo- le dijo Chico Bestia.

ya lo creo…Star no se merecía ese trato Robin…ire a verla-dijo Raven conviertiendose en cuervo y desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Robin miro resignado a su alrededor, todos estaban mal, Cyborg con Ron y Hermione, Terra sobre el piso, Bee ayudando a sus amigos, Jinx seguía sin hacer nada y Chico Bestia miraba preocupado a Robin.

¿qué haremos?- le pregnto Chico Bestia.

ahí que depsertar a los profesores-dijo Robin decaido.

Y asi se hiso, los profesores estaban bajo un hechizo adormecedor, estos mandaron de inmediato a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, ahora no se podía salir de las salas comune spor ningun motivo. A la semana se entero casi todo el mundo magico de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, y en menos de un mes el castillo estaba lleno de aurores extranjeros haciendo guardia, incluyendo a dragones y esas cosas.

Ohhh…que decadente, no me gusto este capitulo la verdad ya que ahora Starfire y Robin se pelearon, pero ya veremos como le hacen para arreglarse, asi que mander sus R&R y me dicen que les gusto, que no, sugerencias, criticas, etc...cualquier cosa…

Adelantos Capitulo IX:

chicos se perdieron algo escandaloso-dijo Hermione.

¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Robin.

bueno…note que desde aquel desacuerdo que tuviste con Starfire no se hablan-dijo Hermione.

¿y?-dijo Robin.

pues que ahora Starfire esta saliendo con un chico…-dijo Hermione.

¿QUÉ ELLA QUE?-grito Robin pasmado.

--------------------------------------------------------------

sabíá que resultaría…-le decía Hermione a Raven.

era obio, Robin nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esa situación-dijo Raven.

asi que fueron ustedes- dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de las chicas.

STARFIRE- dijo Hermione- eh…¿de que hablas?


	9. Lo siento Star

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo IX: Lo siento Star… 

Robin caminaba por los oscuros pasillos que daban hacia la torre de astrología, ahí tendríá se había estado refugiando desde que tuvo esa discución con Starfire, que no le dirigía la palabra apenada, en cambio Raven ya le hablava como siempre, y le aconsejaba siempre que debía darle explicaciónes a Starfire por haber actuado así.

diablos…-maldijo el joven Robin molesto consigo mismo por ser tan insesible.- la pobre de Star debe estar muy molesta conmigo... …

y si que fuiste idiota- dijo Cyborg apareciendo tras la puerta.

Cy…bueno…yo-decía este, pero Cyborg sonrio amable.

tienes que hablar con Star…-dijo Cyborg.

si lo se, pero ¿cómo demonios hago eso?-dijo Robin desanimado.

no lo se…¿qué tal pidiendole una disculpa?-le dijo Cyborg sarcastico.

eso es obvio…-dijo Robin- creo que mañana que le pedire disculpas…

eso esta bien…-dijo Cyborg.

si…eso haré…-dijo Robin.

Luego de eso Cyborg y Robin optaron por volver a la torre de Griffindor, donde eran esperados por Harry, Hermione y Ron.

hola chicos-dijo Harry.

hola…-respondieron Cyborg y Robin al mismo tiempo.

chicos se perdieron algo escandaloso-dijo Hermione.

¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Robin.

bueno…note que desde aquel desacuerdo que tuviste con Starfire no se hablan-dijo Hermione.

¿y?-dijo Robin.

pues que ahora Starfire esta saliendo con un chico…-dijo Hermione.

¿QUÉ ELLA QUE?-grito Robin pasmado.

eso mismo…dice que te quiere superar o algo-dijo Hermione y acercandose un poco mas a el agregó- yo que tu me pongo las pilas cuanto antes…

¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto Robin.

es como obvio…-y susurrando Hermione se acerco aun mas a Robin- a ti te gusta Starfire…

¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Robin aturdido y nervioso.

se nota simplemente…-dijo Hermione embozando una sonrisa- así que apurate o la perderás…

Robin se quedo pensativo, Starfire no podíá estar saliendo con un chico, SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA!. Pronto la ira se apoderaba del joven titan, su vena en la cien palpitaba furiosa. Asi que no soporto mas el punsante dolor que eso le causaba y salío fuera de la sala común, Tenía que relajarse, pero el pensamiento de ver a Starfire con otro lo sacaba de quisio.

Avanzando por los pasillos se topo de frente con la chica que dominaba sus pensamientos. Starfire lo miró, y por unos instantes quiso salir de ahí, pero no pudo, Robin estaba paralizado frente a ella, viendola como por primera vez.

R-Robin…-dijo esta temerosa.

he…hola Star-dijo este timidamente.

¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Starfire.

eh…pues sali a estirar un poco las piernas…-dijo Robin.

ah…yo hago lo mismo, ire al jardín-dijo Starfire.

¿en serio?…yo también voy hacia a ya…-dijo Robin, pensando en que podría asi hablar con la pelirroja.

Oh, pues vamos juntos- dijo Starfire como controlandose de decír mas de lo que quería.

bien…-dijo Robin.

Los dos jovenes titanes se apresuraron un poco en salir, quizas por el nerviosismo que aquel encuentro les causaba. Starfire por su parte se mostraba un poco temeroza de hablar, hasta que Robin no aguanto mas con la intriga y miro determinado a Starfire cuando se sentaron a la luz de la luna.

Starfire…-dijo Robin.

¿s-si?-pregunto esta nerviosa.

eh…¿esciertoquesalesconalguien?-le pregunto Robin tan rapido que Starfire abrio grandes lo ojos tratando de entender.

¿qué?-pregunto esta confuza.

eh…que si estas saliendo con alguien…-le pregunto Robin.

no…¿quién te dijo tal cosa?-le pregunto Starfire embozando una timida sonrisa.

eh Hemrione me lo dijo-dijo Robin sintiendose como un idiota.

hay esa Hermione…le dije que no interfiriera…-susurro Starfire- mira…no es cierto, de seguro te lo dijo para molestar…

ah…menos mal-susurro Robin.

¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Starfire aturdida.

a no nada…-decía Robin nervioso-…eh Star… -Robin miro hacia un lado rojo de la vergüenza, y vio una hermosa rosa. La saco y nervioso miró a Starfire- Lo siento Starfire…no debí tratarte asi…- le dijo entregandole la rosa.

Ah Robin es hermosa- dijo Starfire emocionada- gracias…y no te preocupes por lo de esa vez…esta olvidado…

si, bien de todos modos te recompensare e alguna forma –dijo Robin alegrandose y recuperando su habital compostura.

supongo…¿qué tal con un regalo de navidad?…en fin…ahí que irse, no quiero que nos vean los aurores-dijo Starfire feliz.

si es cierto…-dijo Robin levantandose y ofreciendole a Starfire su mano, la cual esta acepto feliz y con una enorme sonrisa. Y asi a la luz de la brillante luna, Starfire y Robin se fueron tranquilamente hacia el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente…

sabíá que resultaría…-le decía Hermione a Raven.

era obio, Robin nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esa situación-dijo Raven.

asi que fueron ustedes- dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de las chicas.

STARFIRE- dijo Hermione- eh…¿de que hablas?

no se hagan las que no saben amigas…GRACIAS- dijo lanzandose sobre Hermione y abrazandola con fuerza.

eh…¿de nada?-dijo Hemrione soltandose de Stafire.

ahh, Raven…Hermione miren esto- dijo Starfire mostrandole la rosa que traia en la cabeza.

vaya no la había notado, es presiosa…-dijo Hermione.

si…me la dio Robin…-dijo Starfire.

UUUYYYY…Star y Robin se van a casar…y muchos hijos va a procrear…-comenzo a cantar Chico Bestia.

calla…-le dijo Raven poniendole una mano en la boca.

si Chico Bestia…no arruines el momento- le reprocho Hermione. Pero Starfire no parecía importarle, a decir verdad se imaginaba asi misma avanzando hacia un altar al donde Robin la esperaba, y tarareando se fue hacia su mesa, ya que todos debían terminar rapido el desayuno si querían ir a Hogsmade.

Ahhh…que bonito…Robin y Starfire ya están mejor, …bien si quieren seguir con la lectura…manden R&R…ah y gracias por el apoyo…a todos…en serio, gracias, ah y no se si mañana pongo otro capitulo, ya que llego tarde de un paseo, pero igual, haré todo lo posible por poner el capitulo X mañana Lunes¿si?...ya que todos los dias pongo caspitulos...

Adelantos Capitulo X:

gracias Star…eh…¿alguien se sabe las respuestas de la tarea de Mcgonagall?- pregunto Robin.

yo las tengo…-dijo Harry mostarndole una hoja.

bien, que comienze en contrabando de tareas- dijo Cyborg, y pronto la biblioteca entera se intercambiaba tareas, ensayos, trabajos y cosas así.

menos mal que Raven no esta aquí…-dijo Harry.

ni Hermione…nos matan si nos descubren-dijo Cyborg.

hombres-dijo Hermione girando lo ojos.

ni me lo digas…-dio Raven.

son todos iguales-dijieron Raven y Hermione al únisono.


	10. Se acerca la navidad

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten. 

**Capitulo IX: Se acerca la navidad…**

Hacía ya mucho frío en el castillo, la nieve comenzaba a acumularse, las vacaciones de navidad ya habían llegado, pero eso no parecía para los que querían tener tiempo libre antes de entrar a clases de nuevo, el tiempo pasaba rapido para algunos, y muy lento para otros que estaban tapados de tareas, como nuestros queridos heroes, estaban tapados de examenes, la mayoría de los alumnos salía a divertirse, en cambio los de quinto curso hacia arriba estaban encarcelados en la biblioteca, a exepcion de unos cuantos responsables que tenian todo listo. Lo que tenía verdaderamente estresados a algunos como Robin, Cyborg, Ron, Harry, Starfire y a Terra. Bee y Jinx por fin se estaban llevando algo bien y se habían marchado hacia Hogsmade mas temprano con sus amigos de Slythrin, ya que estas se habían librado antes de la carga de tener que hacer tareas.

Odio tener que hacer tareas en vacaciones…-dijo Ron.

tienes razón esto es demasiado molesto…-dijo Cyborg estirandose.

debierón haber hecho ese trabajo hace una semana atrás como indico la profesora Sinistra- reprocho Hermione a Cyborg y a Ron, los cuales sufrían ya bastante con una pila asombrosa de tarea acumulada durante la semana.

dejalos en paz Hermione- dijo Raven- ya estas sufriendo bastante con ver TODO lo que les falta- termino Raven dejando a un lado su libro.

debierón haber hecho sus tareas antes chicos-dijo Chico Bestia un tanto burlesco a Robin y a Harry que estaban en la misma mesa de la biblioteca haciendo otra pila de tareas.

no molestes bestia-dijo Harry de mal humor.

no se enojen amigos…Chico Bestia tiene razón, debimos haber hecho esto antes, y ahora por culpa de no haber escuchado ni a Raven ni a Hermione estamos en esto…-dijo Starfire desde la mesa contigua con Terra.

bueno…nosostros nos vamos a Hogsmade-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿terminaste todo?-le pregunto Cyborg.

si…a diferencia de ustedes-dijo Chico Bestia.

en realidad hubieras dejado todo si Raven no te dice que lo hagas-dijo Robin burlandose- eres un macabeos…

Aquel comentario le molesto a Terra. Esta miró enojada a Robin, el cual no entendíá que pasaba. En cambio Chico Bestia se pueso rojo, evitando la mirada de la rubia.

a-almenos me sirvió para tener mas tiempo libre…asi que nos vamos-dijo Chico Bestia disimulando su nerviosismo.

tienes razón…les traeremos dulces de Zonko-dijo Raven guardando su libro en la mochila.

Nos vemos chicos- dijo Hermione.

Los jovenes restantes, inlcuyendo el gentío que había en la biblioteca miraron envidiosos a los dos Ravenclows y a la Griffindor marcharse hacia Hogsmade. Starfire suspiro fuertemente y se paro a buscar un libro. Robin luchaba para encontrar los años en que se había decretado la ley de los gnomos, Ron discutía con Cyborg de cómo mentir mejor para las clases de adivinación. Terra tan solo pensaba en el regalo que le tenía preparado a Chico Bestia para navidad, y para eso ya faltaban solamente un día, al día siguiente seríá navidad.

no ahí caso…-dijo Robin resignado- no se en que año se dijo que los gnomos no podían ser despedidos…

eso, amigo Robin, es por que estas leyendo el libro equivocado- le dijo Starfire amablemente y entregandole un libro azul. Robin se sonrojo y recibio el libro.

gracias Star…eh…¿alguien se sabe las respustas de la tarea de Mcgonagall?- pregunto Robin.

yo las tengo…-dijo Harry mostarndole una hoja.

bien, que comienze en contrabando de tareas- dijo Cyborg, y pronto la biblioteca entrea se intercambiava tareas, ensayos, trabajos y cosas así.

menos mal que Raven no esta aquí…-dijo Harry.

ni Hermione…nos matan si nos descubren-dijo Cyborg.

menos mal que no están…-suspiro Starfire recibiendo una tarea de herbología.

Mientras tannto…

ACHUUUUUU!

Hermione y Raven estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

¿están bien chicas?-les pregunto Chico Bestia desviando su mirada del mostrador de escobas.

si…parese que hablan de nosotras…-dijo Hermione.

quizas…oye…¿no es esa la nueva sucursal de los sortilegios Weasley?-dijo Raven.

vaya…vamos chicas-dijo Chico Bestia arrastrando a ambas chicas por la nieve.

Al llegar a la tienda los atendio una hermosa chica rubia, y esplendorosa sonrisa.

¿Hegmione?-dijo la chica alegre.

¡Fleur! Vaya…¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Hermione.

a pues ayudo a Fged y a George- contesto Fleur- es que aun no encuentran a alguien para quediriga la tienda.

vaya…¿y como esta Bill?-le pregunto Hermione.

bien, esta descansando en casa-dijo Fleur.

Que bien, ah y estos son mis amigos, Raven y Chico Bestia-dijo Hermione señalando a los susodichos.

Hola!…Oh, pego miga que tiegno es el chico vegdi!-dijo Fleur con entusiasmo abrazando a Chico Bestia por sobre el mostrador, el cual bababa por la francesa.

Chico Bestia reacciona-le dijo Raven molesta.

¿ah?…¿qué?…eh si me gusta el chocolate-dijo Chico Bestia alejandose de la francesa con cara de tonto.

hombres-dijo Hermione girando lo ojos.

ni me lo digas…-dio Raven.

son todos iguales-dijieron Raven y Hermione.

hey…tomen uno gegalitos paga ustedes-le dijo Fleur a Chico Bestia, entregandole unas cajas.

gracias –dijo Chico Bestia como hipnotisado.

eh mejor nos vamos ya…aun ahí mucho que hacer- dijo Raven.

si adios-dijo Hermione tratando de alar a Chico Bestia por la puerta.

adios Fleur-le decía Chico Bestia.

Bon Voyage- les dijo Fleur con una gran sonrisa.

Despues de salir de la tienda Chico Bestia seguía como en trance, asi que Raven lo miro molesta y le dio una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cabeza.

DESPIERTA –le dijo Raven.

ahhhh…eso dolió Raven-se quejo Chico Bestia.

era la única forma de hacerte entrar en razón-le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

tengo fríó-dijo Raven.

vamos a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas-dijo Chico Bestia.

si-dijo Hermione.

Y asi los tres chicos pasaron su día, al igual que los titanes que exaustos recibieron a los tres jovenes bastante enojados.

por fin llegan…-dijo Robin enojado.

bueno es que ya sabes…cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando-dijo Chico Bestia con una mano en la cabeza.

si ya…oye nos vaos a dormir…-dijo Robin.

¿vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto Ron.

eh no puedo…tengo algo que hacer-dijo Hermione.

¿qué cosas si se podría decir?-le pregunto Cyborg.

eh…tenemos que ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca con Raven- se apresuro en decir Hermione- vamos Raven…

¿qué?…-Raven no termino por que Hermione la agarro y salío hecha una bala hacia el lado contrario.

¿tu sabes que se traen entre manos esas dos?-le pregunto Ron a Chico Bestia.

No para nada viejo…y eso me recuerda que tengo que revisar mis regalos de navidad-dijo Chico Bestia.

mm cierto…mañana es navidad…-dijo Cyborg.

¿ya tienen sus regalos listos?-le pregunto Harry.

yo al menos los tengo hace mucho listos-dijo Ron.

bueno…y ahora que estamos oficialmente de vacaciones de navidad…¿qué tal un juego de ajedres antes de la cena?-le pregunto Robin a Harry.

estupendo…-dijo Harry.

nosotros juegemos snaps explosivos-dijo Ron a Cyborg.

si…¿y tu Chico Bestia?-le pregunto Cyborg.

no ya te dije que tengo que ir a revisar que todo ande en orden-dijo Chico Bestia.

espera chico Bestia-dijo Starfire llegando a su lado.

hola Star…-dijo este.

tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo la chica.

¿ah?…-decía este pero Starfire lo agarro de un brazo y se elevo por los aires. Robin lo miro molesto, pero prefirio ignorarlo.

Bajame Star-le decía Chico Bestía a Starfire.

espera…bien-dijo esta dejandolo en el piso.

¿qué sucede?-pregunto Chico Bestia arreglandose su tunica.

¡es Terra!-dijo esta preocupada.

¿qué?…¿algo le paso?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

no es eso…es que ella me conto lo que paso el hace un tiempo atrás lo que paso en el baño…-dijo Starfire.

Oh no…osea que te dijo también que yo…

si…que tu querias a Raven…-dijo Starfire sonriendo-pero no te preocupes, no se lo dire a nadie…

gracias Star…y ahora dime que le pasa a Terra…-dijo Chico Bestia mas aliviado.

ella esta armando algo raro para quedar contigo mañana en la cena de navidad, ya sabes por eso del intercambio de regalos, y hechizo un muerdago…lo piensa usar para besarte enfrente de todos-le dijo Starfire.

¿QUÉ?-grito este.

eso mismo dije yo cuando me conto…-dijo Starfire-asi que por favor si ves el muredago tan solo huye¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Starfire.

eh si…-dijo Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia dejo a Starfire cerca de su sala común y e fue a la suya. Al entrar noto que Raven aun no llegaba, asi que subío rapidamente a su habitación, abrió su baúl y saco un pequeño paquete de el. Lo abrió con sum cuidado y sonrío.

estoy seguro de que esto le gustará…-dijo Chico Bestia dejando a la luz un hermoso collar que llevaba un pendiente blanco con una gema roja. (se parese al pendiente de Erowen del señor de los anillos)- si le quedara magnifico a Raven…

Ahhh…que tierno es chico Bestia¿no creen, mira que regalarle eso a Raven demuestra lo mucho que la quiere…ya quiero yo que mi novio me regalará algo así . ...pero que suertuda es Raven, en fin…ya verán que le regala Robin a Star...asiquemanden mas R&R Yyverán el próximo capitulo...

Con cariño Raven-BlackStar46 muac!

Adelanto Capitulo XI:

no importa…gracias por venir a despertarme…los chicos siempre me dejan atrás para acabar con todo el desayuno…-dijo Chico Bestia rojo con una mano en la cabeza.

ah pues vamos pronto…vistete espero afuera-dijo Raven.

no importa solo girate que yo me baño y me visto…-dijo Chico Bestia saltando en pijamas que decía en la parte frontal "Chico Sexy". Raven sonrió sarcástica.

esta bien "Chico sexy"-dijo esta conteniendo la risa. Chico Bestia se puso rojo, agarro su ropa y se introdujo en el baño.

¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Raven atonita, pero Starfire interrumpio.

CHICOS MIREN LO QUE ESTA ARRIBA DE RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA-grito la chica emocionada.

vaya muerdago…-dijo Robin. Raven y Chico Bestia tenían los ojos como platos.

XD…bueno chicos ya saben bien que hacer…-dijo Cyborg.

si chicos es la tradición…-dijo Bee.


	11. Feliz navidad Raven

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo XI: Feliz navidad Raven...**

La navidad alegro a todas las pobres almas prisioneras del estrés causado por las tareas, que la mayoría había terminado gracias al contrabando de la biblioteca. La mañana se asomaba en el castillo de Hogwarts, todos dormían a pesar de la hora, solo algunos pocos desayunaban en el gran comedor.

Raven despertó al sentir que una de sus compañeras de habitación se levantaba haciendo molestos ruidos.

¿qué no saben respetar el sueño de los demás?-gruño Raven.

Ah disculpa Raven, es que me preparo para esta noche...-dijo Luna Lovegood.

bien, ya no importa...haré lo mismo, creo que voy a encargarle a Dobby el elfo que deje los regalos donde debe-dijo Raven.

bien, me voy a desayunar-dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación.

Raven miró la hora, eran las 9:30 AM, lo que significaba que el flujo de gente en el gran comedor era escaso, así que se levanto rápidamente y abrió cuidadosamente su baúl, sacó una cajas y descubrió otra mas o menos grande. Estaban en envuelta con un papel verdoso y una cinta roja.

Estoy segura de que esto le gustará...-susurro Raven. Esta miró la hora y se dispuso a bajar a tomar desayuno. Bajó a la sala común de Ravenclow y diviso a los amigos de Chico Bestia salir de su habitación tranquilamente. Al verla sonrieron y le dijeron que Chico Bestia aun dormía, así que Raven se adentro por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos de los hombres, pronto llego a la habitación de Chico Bestia, entro sigilosamente y se acerco a su cama. Lo observo por unos momentos, se veía tan tranquilo y tierno que le sentía que no debía molestarlo.

Chico Bestia…-susurro Raven sentándose a un lado de su cama.

El chico verde se movió entre sueños y sonriendo susurro algo intangible. Así que Raven repitió nuevamente el llamado, pero esta vez acercándose un poco mas a la cara del chico para ser escuchada.

Chico Bestia comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, no podía creer que verla al despertarse era tan bonito. Aun soñoliento se sentó en la cama lo que hizo que Raven no pudiese reacciona a tiempo y quedara a unos milímetros de la cara del Chico Bestia. Ambos rojos se separaron lentamente.

­Lo siento…yo-decía Raven roja.

No importa…gracias por venir a despertarme…los chicos siempre me dejan atrás para acabar con todo el desayuno…-dijo Chico Bestia rojo con una mano en la cabeza.

Ah pues vamos pronto…vístete espero afuera-dijo Raven.

No importa solo gírate que yo me baño y me visto…-dijo Chico Bestia saltando en pijamas que decía en la parte frontal "Chico Sexy". Raven sonrió sarcástica.

Esta bien "Chico sexy"-dijo esta conteniendo la risa. Chico Bestia se puso rojo, agarro su ropa y se introdujo en el baño.

Chico Bestia no tardo mucho en bañarse y vestirse, entre tanto Raven miraba las cosas de Chico Bestia, sus historietas, sus CDS. Y curiosamente encontró en el piso un librito, lo abrió y noto que la escritura pertenecía a su amigo verde. Raven lo cerró rápidamente, era el diario de Chico Bestia, algo privado que ella no leería. Así que lo dejo a un lado y vio una pequeña bolsa que decía "regalos". Raven estaba por acercarse a la bolsa cuando Chico Bestia salió por la puerta con el cabello mojado, y su ropa recién puesta.

¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Chico Bestia.

Si, pero ponte algo mas abrigado, el castillo esta helado-le dijo Raven yendo hacia la puerta.

Los dos Ravenclows se fueron tranquilamente al gran comedor, en él estaban Hermione y Starfire hablando alegremente, y riendo mientras tomaban desayuno en la mesa de los Griffindors.

Hola chicas- saludo Chico Bestia.

hola-dijeron Hermione y Starfire al unísono.

¿Que haces en esta mesa Star?-le pregunto Raven.

Desayuno con mi amiga Hermione-dijo Starfire muy alegre.

Raven decidió quedarse ahí también con Chico Bestia, luego llegaron los demás. Luego del desayuno todos terminaban con los últimos preparativos de navidad, casi todas la tarde en eso, distrajo a los Titanes de la impaciencia por que llegara navidad. Robin y Starfire decidieron dar u paseo por los nevados castillos, junto con Cyborg y Bee, que últimamente estaban muy unidos, lo que termino en una guerra de nieve. Raven espero pacientemente con Hermione en la biblioteca, leían un libro y opinaban sobre eso al mismo tiempo. Chico Bestia había tenido que correr al ver que Terra traía efectivamente el muerdago hechizado, así que Ron y Harry lo ayudaban a esconderse mientras Terra lo buscaba con desesperación por todo el castillo.

Así la tarde pasó y nuestros amigos se fueron a cenar. Aprovechando el que la mayoría de los alumnos se hubiese ido esa mañana a sus casas para navidad, solo quedaban unos cuantos, incluidos los Titanes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, unos cuantos Slytherins y otros cuatro de Hufflepuff.

La cena estaba deliciosa, Raven tuvo que sentarse con Terra, lo que le desagrado por completo, pero agradeció por que no quería vela junto al chico verde, el cual se deleitaba con una cena especial para él. Robin hablaba tranquilamente con Starfire

(Desde ese arreglo que tuvieron no se separaban), Cyborg le explicaba detalles técnicos acerca del a Ron, el cual por mas que quisiera no entendía, mientras que Hermione y Harry estaban sumidos en una conversación la cual nadie podía interrumpir por miedo a que estos se enojaran.

Al estar satisfechos todos volvieron a sus respectivas torres, Raven le había encargado a Dobby dejar los regalos de sus amigos en cada habitación excepto la del Chico Verde, aquel regalo tenía que ser entregado personalmente.

A la mañana siguiente Raven despertó con un nuevo peso sobre los pies, observo y vio una pila de regalos. Starfire le había regalado un traje muy bonito de color lila, Robin dio un broche para su capa que ella había visto una vez y le había encantado, Hermione le regalo un ejemplar de la historia de Hogwarts, Cyborg y Ron le regalaron plumas, Terra tan solo le envió una tarjeta, la cual Raven sin siquiera leer voto a la basura, Bee le dio un CD, y Jinx le regalo un flor que nunca se marchitaba, pero…el regalo que ella mas esperaba no estaba…Chico Bestia no le había mandado ningún obsequio.

Repentinamente se comenzó a sentir mal, pero decidió ir a entregar su regalo de todos modos, tenía que hacerlo. Ese regalo era solo para él, así que corrió a través de la sala común y se introdujo por la habitación de Chico Bestia que aun dormía, pronto noto que había abierto sus regalos y que tenía una cara triste.

Feliz navidad Chico Bestia-le dijo Raven entregándole su paquete fingiendo una tímida sonrisa. A Chico Bestia se le iluminó la cara y salto sobre Raven, la abrazo y le entrego su regalo. Raven se sorprendió por el gesto, se puso roja y con un gracias comenzó a abrir el regalo de Chico Bestia.

Gracias Raven…de verdad quería este CD-dijo Chico Bestia con emoción-¿dónde lo conseguiste?...wow... eres increíble gracias- decía Chico Bestia mientras nuevamente se lanzaba sobre la chica que aun no terminaba de abrir su regalo.

Que bueno que te gusto…-decía Raven tratando de levantarse.

Si…ahora abre el tuyo…-decía impaciente.

Raven lo abrió, era una cajita, pequeña, pero muy bonita, Chico Bestia se la quito de las manos por la impaciencia y lo abrió. Raven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el hermoso collar que se hallaba dentro de la cajita.

Chico Bestia…es…hermoso-dijo Raven sorprendida.

¿Te gusto?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

Por supuesto…esta bellísimo- diciendo esto Raven abraza lentamente al Chico Bestia, el cual rojo la recibe. Al separarse él hace que esta se gire. Y cuidadosamente deposita el collar en su cuello. Realmente se veía hermoso en ella.

Al rato después los dos jóvenes ya vestidos salían de su sala común para visitar a sus amigos que jugaban tranquilamente ajedrez en el gran comedor.

Hola Chicos-dibujo Sarfire luciendo sus regalos. Claramente Raven pudo notar el destello que desprendía un anillo en la mano de Starfire, aparte de su ropa nueva, chocolates y esas cosas.

hola-dijeron Raven y Chico Bestia al unísono.

WOW Raven, pero que hermoso collar.-dijo Bee- muy elegante…

¿Quién te lo dio?. pregunto Jinx.

Esta divino….- dijo Starfire.

Me lo regaló Chico Bestia-dijo Raven un tanto apenada-.

Ah, pro que tierno…-dijo Starfiremirando de reojo Terra que horrorizada miraba el collar, ya que a ella Chico Bestia Tan solo le había dado una bufanda amarilla.

Como se nota que te quiere .- decía Jinx.

A mi Robin me dio este anillo…-dijo Starfire mostrando su dedo anular.

¿Se casan o algo?-le pregunto Bee en broma.

No es de amistad….- decía Starfire soñadora.

Los jóvenes se divertían mucho disfrutando de la navidad, muchos jugaban con los muerdagos a su gusto, otros caían en serio, alguno se asustaban con los adornos de los árboles de pascua, muchos de ellos estaban vivos.

¿Y te gusto el CD?-le pregunto Raven a Chico Bestia cuando este por fin se acerco derrotado por haber perdido.

si Rae…gracias justo el que me faltaba…-dijo Chico Bestia.

gracias a ti también por el collar…me encanta…es bellísimo- dijo Raven.

si igual que tu...-dijo Chico Bestia, pero enseguida se tapo la boca rojo.

¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Raven atónita, pero Starfire interrumpió.

CHICOS MIREN LO QUE ESTA ARRIBA DE RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA-grito la chica emocionada.

vaya muerdago…-dijo Robin. Raven y Chico Bestia tenían los ojos como platos.

XD…bueno chicos ya saben bien que hacer…-dijo Cyborg.

si chicos es la tradición…-dijo Bee.

Raven estaba roja al igual que Chico Bestia, ambos se miraron resignados, ambos como hipnotizados el uno con el otro comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, pero Terra interrumpió.

esperen…no es valido si es hechizado…-dijo la chica deteniendo el momento. Todos se giraron molestos, Starfire se acerco al muerdago y la miró enojada.

es verdadero Terra…-dijo Starfire.

mejor olvídenlo…-dijo Jinx aburrida.

hay…vamos afuera…-dijo Robin.

Sí, guerra de nieve-dijo Ron.

Chicos contra chicas-dijo Harry.

Los titanes salieron corriendo hacia los jardines, dejando a Raven y a Chico Bestia a medí camino, con Terra mirándolos enojadísima.

creo que…-decía Chico Bestia alejándose.

si…mejor vamos afuera…-dijo Raven levantándose.

Los dos chicos se fueron sin notar a Terra. Afuera la guerra de nieve era por equipos, Raven y Chico Bestia quedaron en el mismo, ambos tuvieron que esquivar a Hermione y a Cyborg, mientras que Harry y Robin se unían para atacar a Bee y a Terra.

De pronto entre tanto movimientos, Raven se escondió bajo un gran árbol, detrás de unos arbustos, Chico Bestia corrió al mismo lugar convertido en conejo. Al volver a ser humano se fijo en que estaba a su lado Raven, enrojeció al instante, y algo hizo que mirara hacia arriba…

muerdago…-susurro Chico Bestia nerviosos.

si…eso parece…-contestó Raven igual de nerviosa.

y también parece que esta vez…-decía Chico Bestia juntando valor- ahí que seguir la tradición…

Raven embozó una media sonrisa y se acerco a Chico Bestia, este la tomo por la cintura y sin esperar mas ambos se fundieron en un beso. Raven se abrazo mas al Chico Bestia, este la recibía con pasión, hasta que de apoco les fue faltando el aire, lo que hizo que el gran momento se acabará. Los dos chicos se miraron sonrojados y sonrientes.

Pero alguien mas había visto aquello…Terra, la chica los miraba enfurecida, y sin medirse se lanzo contra la pareja, pero antes de lograrlo fue interceptada silenciosamente por Starfire. La chica le tapo con fuerza la boca a Terra.

no te atrevas a arruinarle el momento a mis amigos…-le dijo Starfire molesta.

Terra decidió no reñirla y se quedo callada, mientras que Raven y Chico Bestia trataban de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Raven se levanto y les dijo a todos que se iría a su habitación, Chico Bestia le sonrió y se quedo a jugar con Robin, Cybor, Ron y Harry.

Raven llegó a su habitación, cerro la puerta y apoyándose en esta sonrió, corrió hacia la cama, miró hacía el techo, estaba oscureciendo…cerro los ojos y suspiro – esta a sido mi mejor navidad…-dicho esto la chica gótica se quedo dormida con una mano sobre su collar.

Aquí esta el Capitulo XI, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encanto, así que me mandan R&R porfa, les pongo, **gracias a todos** los que me mandan R&R, ah y recomiendo harto el fic nuevo de **Sligerer**, **Elementos**, por que a mi me encanto...espero que no te moleste que lo recomiendede este modo, es que me gusto mucho, ah bien y siguan por fa como siempre mandano R&R...Y tambien como siempre EL ADELANTO.

Capitulo XII:

que bien Bee…la verdad había olvidado que en un mes mas era San Valentín…-dijo Terra.-hey…eso es, invitaré a Chico Bestia…

mmm Terra…el no creo que vaya contigo, mas bien a mi me dijo que pensaba invitar a Raven…-dijo Bee un poco insegura.

eso no importa yo haré que vaya conmigo como sea-dijo Terra un poco alterada.

como sea…pero te será difícil, Star me conto lo que había pasado el día de navidad mientras jugábamos, y la verdad en ningun momento note a esos dos pillos…-dijo Bee sonriendo, aunque deseo no hacerlo por que Terra tenía una mirada extraña, entre enojada y dolida -ah…lo siento-dijo Bee- ah mirá ya llegaron los demás…


	12. El plan de Terra

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo XII: el plan de Terra.**

Terra no sabía que hacer, lo que había visto había sido demasiado, era imposible sacar esa horrible imagen de su hueca cabeza, le molestaba la idea de que luego de aquel encuentro, Raven y Chico Bestia se volvieran novios, pero para su asombro eso no sucedió, al ir a desayunar esa mañana los observo con detenimiento, hace mas o menos una semana que no los veía, ya que Starfire la alejaba cada vez que ellos se acercaban. Chico Bestia se mostraba contento, a excepción de Raven, que estaba como siempre leyendo un libro, quizás la única señal que se dieron los dos chicos fueron unos cuantos sonrojos cuando se acercaban demasiado, pero nada mas, en ese momento Terra pensó en lo lentos que eran, lo que para ella era una ventaja, ahora podría idear un plan para separarlos, cosa que en un principio dudo mucho, ella no quería dañar a nadie, pero las hormonas siempre nos juegan una mala pasada, así que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Strafire estaba un poco molesta con Terra, y constantemente le decía que debía desistir con eso de estar con Chico Bestia a toda costa, el NUNCA mas se fijaría en ella, pero Terra no la escuchaba, se pasaba pensando en que si había una oportunidad.(N/A: entiendan a Terra¿no les ha sucedido alguna vez lo mismo¿nunca han querido mover cielo mar y tierra para conseguir a su chico?…es normal)

Luego del desayuno Terra se marcho ,sin esperar a Starfire, al aula de pociones, tenían clase con los Griffinedors, lo que significaba que Starfire estaría prácticamente distraida la clase entera con Robin, ya que desde el termino de las vacaciones andaban bastante juntos, lo que hacía pensar que había algo entre ellos, pero Star y Robin lo negaban todo, eran "paseos de amigos" según los dos chicos, pero nadie se lo tragaba.

Terra estaba muy aburrida sentada con Hermione Granger, tenían que hacer un tabajo en parejas y le toco con la sabelotodo, así que prácticamente solo sigio ordenes toda la clase, hasta que algo llamo su atención, el profesor menciono una poción que deberían estudiar, una poción que puso a trabajar a la cabezita de Terra.

para el lunes quiero una lista de las propiedades de la poción multijugos, y hasta entonces nos vemos, dejen sus trabajos sobre la mesa y se retiran- dijo el profesor alegre.

Hermione dejo el trabajo y le dijo adiós a Terra. La cual tenía sus siguiente clase en unos minutos, Astrología, así que sin esperar llegar tarde se fue a la torre, no había nadie así que saco su libro de pociones y leyó el capitulo de pociones avanzadas donde estaba la poción que tanto le llamaba la atención, la poción multijugos. Leyó el capitulo completo y sus ojos brillaron ante la idea que formulaba en su cabeza, pero fue interrumpido por otra persona.

hola Terra-le dijo Bee alegre sentándose a su lado.

hola Bee¿por qué estas tan alegre?-pregunto Terra.

ah, pues por que ya sabes que san Valentín es en un mes mas…-Terra asintió-y espero que que me invite Chispita a una cita- dijo Bee sonrojada.

que bien Bee…la verdad había olvidado que en un mes mas era San Valentín…-dijo Terra.-hey…eso es, invitaré a Chico Bestia…

mmm Terra…el no creo que vaya contigo, mas bien a mi me dijo que pensaba invitar a Raven…-dijo Bee un poco insegura.

eso no importa yo haré que vaya conmigo como sea-dijo Terra un poco alterada.

como sea…pero te será difícil, Star me conto lo que había pasado el día de navidad mientras jugábamos, y la verdad en ningun momento note a esos dos pillos…-dijo Bee sonriendo, aunque deseo no hacerlo por que Terra tenía una mirada extraña, entre enojada y dolida -ah…lo siento-dijo Bee- ah mirá ya llegaron los demás…

Terra noto como los demas alumnos entraban en el aula, Jinx la saludo con la mano tomada del brazo de Draco Malfoy, Starfire se sento junto a Bee.

La clase comenzo tranquila, tenían que encontrar extrañas contelaciones, calcular distancias. Contar satelites naturales y esas cosas, pero en la mente de Terra era otra cosa la que trabajaba.

profesora…-dijo Terra sonado debil.

¿si señorita Tierra?-pregunto la profesora.

Terra-le corriegió Terra- es que me siento mal¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

eh…si por supuesto vaya…-le dijo la profesora volviendo al mapa astral de la pizarra.

¿te sientes bien Terra?-le pregunto Bee.

eh no…mos vemos al almuerzo…-dijo Terra saliendo rápidamente de el aula.

Bajo por la Torre rápidamente, pero al llegar a los pasillo no se fue a la enfermería. Si no que avanzo hacía la biblioteca, tenía que hacer esa poción de la que había leido. Al llegar a la biblioteca notó que no había nadie, así que se introdujo a la sección prohibida, busco sigilosamente el volumen de pociones y lo saco, le dio una hojeada y se lo pidió a la bibliotecaria, esta le pregunto que para que lo quería.

eh…estoy haciendo un trabajo en pociones de esta, y lo necesito…-dijo Terra.

bien…-dijo la bibliotecaria.

Terra salió de la biblioteca y se fue a la sala común de Hufflepuff, estaba vacía, asi que se dispuso a leer el grueso ejemplar, pronto su idea se formo completamente.

Desarrollaría la poción, buscaría los ingredientes con ayuda de Jinx, que siempre se escabullia en el aula de pociones para hacer filtros y cosas por el estilo. Luego robaría unos cabellos de Raven, y se transformaría en ella para el dia de San Valentín, era perfecto, pero flataba planear lo que haría con Raven para poder estar con Chico Bestia.

ah eso lo veré después, ahora lo principal es conseguir los ingredientes, la poción tarda un mes así que estará lista para ese día.

Hay Terra…eres brillante-se dijo Terra así misma.

¿Terra?-dijo Starfire al verla con ese libro.

!STAR!-dijo esta cerrando el libro.

¿No que estabas enferma?-pregunto Starfire sospechando de la rubia.

eh…es que ya regresé de la enfermería-le contesto Terra riendo nerviosamente.

¿En serio?…entonces por que cuando fui a verte no estabas ahí?-le pregunto Starfire.

Eh…pues …porque ya me había ido…-contesto Terra tratando de esconder las notas que había anotado para hacer la poción.

Oh bien, tenemos la tarde libre por que hay mucha nieve, asi que me voy a ir a ver a Raven y a Robin-dijo Starfire-adios…

Terra se aseguro de nadie mas estuviera él la sala común y se dirigió hacía su habitación, dejó su libro y se dispuso a buscar a Jinx en el gran comedor, pero no la encontro, así que le pregunto a sus compañeros de Slytherin, que la miraron con aires superiores y le contestaron que estaba con su nuevo novio Malfoy en la biblioteca.

Terra encontró finalmente a Jinx, la cual acaramelada con su novio hablaba y reía, hasta que vió a Terra.

Jinx…hola…eh necesito tu ayuda…-dijo Terra.

¿qué?…¿y por que?-le pregunto Jinx con indiferencia.

pues…necesito hacer una poción, pero los elementos son prohibidos…yo se que tu eres la que se roba los ingredientes del despacho del profesor de pociones…-dijo Terra en un susurro. Jinx sonrio con malicia al igual que Malfoy.

bien me atrapaste…¿qué quieres?-pregunto Jinx. Terra le entrego la lista , Jinx La leyo rápidamente y sonrio.

¿poción multijugos?-dijo Jinx.

eh si…-dijo Terra nerviosa.

mm…bien te consiguo los ingredientes, pero¿que recibo yo a cambio? –pregunto Jinx.

mi silencio…si no haces lo que te pedí le digo al profesor que eres tu la que se roba los ingredientes…-dijo Terra.

Oh…bien, debiste ser una Slytherin amiga…-dijo Malfoy.

si lo sé, pero de alguna forma convencí al maldito sombrero-dijo Terra.

pero aun puedes pedir un cambio….dijo Malfoy con interés, pero Jinx le dio un codazo en las costillas.

no le coqutees…-dijo esta enfadada.

no lo hago…-dijo M,alfoy.

oh bien…ya basta…es un trato?-le pregunto Terra alzando la mano.

por supuesto…trato hecho…-dijo Jinx tomándole la mano.

ah y considera el cambio, ai no tendrías que estar con esa escoria…-dijo Malfoy.

eh…lo pensaré…pero porf avor no los trates de escoria…-dijo Terra.

Terra salio contenta de la biblioteca, hasta que diviso a Raven y a Chico Bestia, este intentaba hacerla reir a toda costa contándole chistes, pero la chica gótica no movia su boca, tan solo avanzaba indiferente con un libro en sus manos.

Oh vamos Raven…sonrie…tienes una sonrisa presiosa-dijo Chico Bestia.

no digas eso…-le dijo raven sonrojada.

pero si es cierto…aparte de que…-en ese momento tanto Chico Bestia como Raven notaron a Terra.

hola Chicos…-.dijo Terra con una fingida sonrisa.

hola-dijo Raven indiferente.

hola Terra…me dijeron que estabas enferma…-dijo Chico Bestia nervioso e incomodo.

si, pero ya estoy mejor…-miró con malicia a Raven- y estaré mucho mejor con el tiempo…

que bien, pero no tenemos que ir…-dijo Raven agarando de un brazo a Chico Bestia y desapareciendo entre las sombras con el nervioso chico verde.

Raven…has lo que quieras por ahora con Chico Bestia, pero aprovechalo que ya no será tuyo-susurro la chica aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Camino hacía el despacho de la directora, esta la recibió.

¿qué desea señorita?- le pregunto Mcgonagall.

quiero solicitar un cambio de casa…-dijo Terra.

¿tu tambien?-dijo Bee.

si…-dijo Terra sorprendida de ver a Bee ahí.

¿a si?…haber…pues veamos que opina el sombrero- la directora saco el sombreo y se lo puso en la cabeza a la rubia.

haber sombrero¿crees que esta chica deba cambiarse de casa?- pregunto la directora.

mm…si, ya había considerado el ponerla en Slytherin, pero ella se resistió, quería estar en donde quedará el chico verde, pero no tenía la inteligencia, ni la habilidad de persuasión…asi que la puse en Hufflepuff. Yo creo que su casa ahora es Slyherin- termino el sombrero.

esta bien…entonces tendremos que remplazarte con otro…-dijo la directora.

con la señorita Bee, que tambien solicito un cambio…-dijo el sombrero.

bien así será…-dijo la directora haciendo un movimiento con la varita- bien todas tus cosas estan el la casa de Slytherin y las de la señorita Bee en Hufflepuff.

genial…ahora soy una Hufflepuff…-dijo Bee. Su insignia de Slytherin paso a ser de Hufflepuff y viceversa.

Okis. Capitulo XII, listo, y como ven Terra esta tramando algo sucio y considerando el hecho de cambiarse a Slytherin, cosa que hace rato que tenía que pasar, menos mal que la peliteñida se fue...nadie la quiere, jajaja...ah y veran que igual no sale ganado la tonta Terra...ó al menos eso creo…ah y sorry por no subir los capitulos, es que e tenido cosas que hacer…karate y esas cosas…en fin, les voy a dar un regalito…de yapa el capitulo siguiente…

Adelantos Capitulo XIII:

Hola chicos-saludo la tamaraniana al llegar a el gran comedor.

hola Star-contesto la voz de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia...hey-dijo buscando con la mirada a Robin- ¿sabes donde esta Robin?

eh…esta con Raven en la biblioteca-dijo Chico Bestia un poco molesto.

pues vamos a buscarlos-dijo Starfire alegremente.

no…Robin dejo bien en claro que no quería que lo molestara…-dijo Chico Bestia con el ceño fruncido.

¿qué?…¿por qué haría eso?-pregunto Starfire confundida.

bien…les explico, vamos a hacer un juego para conseguir cita el día de San Valentín…-dijo Hermione, todos la miraron sonrientes- bien…mañana sacaremos un papel de esta cajita que tengo acá-dijo señalando una pequeña caja- lo que sacarán será un papel con el nombre de su pareja a la que deberán invitar por obligación…

¿pero como haremos para no confundirnos?…-pregunto Robin.

pues la cosa es que solo los hombres tendrán que sacar los papelitos, nosostras solo esperamos por ustedes-dijo Hermione.

no me parece justo…¿por qué tenemos que invitar nosostros?-pregunto Ron.

por que sería humillante que una chica te invitara primero…-contesto Chico Bestia.


	13. Play The Game

aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo XIII: Play the Game**

Starfire desperto de muy buen humor ese día, ya había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Terra se hubiese idó justamente hace tres semanas de Hufflepuff, todos recibierón soprendidos la noticia, Bee estaba feliz con el cambio, ya que ella misma se harto de Slytherin. Starfire la pasaba mejor que nunca con Bee, hacian cuartetos para salir a pasear de vez en cuando.

En fin, el hecho era, en definitiva, que Starfire estaba mucho mejor desde que Terra se había marchado. Starfire se levanto rápidamente para salir a desayunar.

Hola chicos-saludo la tamaraniana al llegar a el gran comedor.

hola Star-contesto la voz de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia...hey-dijo buscando con la mirada a Robin- ¿sabes donde esta Robin?

eh…esta con Raven en la biblioteca-dijo Chico Bestia un poco molesto.

pues vamos a buscarlos-dijo Starfire alegremente.

no…Robin dejo bien en claro que no quería que lo molestara…-dijo Chico Bestia con el ceño fruncido.

¿qué?…¿por qué haría eso?-pregunto Starfire confundida.

¿que se yo?- dijo este aun mas molesto- esos andan muy misteriosos…

oh…me gustaría saber por que estan así…-dijo Starfire comenzando a sospechar.

podemos saber por que andan así…tan solo dejame ir a espiarlos-dijo Chico Bestia conviertiendose en mosquito.

no lo hagas, Raven se va a enojar mucho contigo si lo haces- dijo Starfire- además tenemos clase dentro de poco…voy a desayunar, nos vemos luego…

esta bien, nos vemos-dijo Chico Bestia transformándose en humano nuevante.-hey, pero…-este sonrió con malicia, salió del gran salón y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca." Nadie se enojará si nadie se entera", pensó Chico Bestia transformándose en mosquito al divisar a Raven y a Robin a lo lejos, hablando silenciosamente entre ellos, y demasiado cerca, cosa que realmente puso de mal humor a Chico Bestia, así que se posó sobre una estantería al lado de los dos chicos y comenzó a oír cada cosa que decía.

Raven…por favor te lo pido…-decía Robin entre desesperado y enojado.

no…no puedo ayudarte en eso…ten el valor de hacerlo tu solo-dijo Raven.

Oh vamos Raven…-dijo Robin.

no, resuélvelo tú, es tú problema…-dijo Raven.

es que tu sabes que quiero invitar a Starfire, aparte el día de San Valentín se acerca y mucho estan interesados en ella…-decía Robin.

no Robin, ¿cómo quieres que averigue quienes quieren ir con ella?-decía Raven molestándose.

no se…pero por favor solo procura que no acepte a nadie mas…-dijo Robin.

ella es libre…puede ir con quien quiera-termino Raven.

por favor Raven, solo te pido que me hagas ese misero favor de no permitir que ella se empareje con otro…-dijo Robin.

Oh esta bien, pero no se para que te preocupas, si ella solo espera por ti para ese día…-dijo Raven.

eso no se sabe, aparte así yo convenzo a Chico Bestia para que te invite el día de San Valentín…-dijo Robin. En aquel instante Raven se puso rojísima.

pero que idioteces dices-dijo levantándose-me voy a clase.

pero…lo harás, ¿cierto?…-pregunto Robin.

si Robin, haré eso por ti…ya que amo seguir a todas partes a mi amiga por una semana completa…-dijo Raven sarcástica.

gracias-dijo este abrazandola.

si ya…-decía esta molesta soltándose del chico.

Raven salió de la biblioteca, en ese momento Chico Bestia recordó que tenían acordado encontrarse en el aula de hechizos 10 minutos antes, así que Chico Bestia tomó un atajo para llegar al aula de hechizos, donde Raven lo esperaba impaciente.

pense que no llegarías…-dijo Raven con indiferencia.

lo siento…¿entramos?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

si…-dijo esta entrando y sentándose en el primer asiento disponible.

bien…explicamen el hechizo y dime que te dijo Robin…-dijo Chico Bestia.

lo de explicarte el hechizo lo haré, pero no creo necesario contarte que quería Robin…-dijo Raven.

claro que lo es…-dijo este molesto.

que no…y punto, comenzemos con lo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Raven sacando su varita y su libro de hechizos. Chico Bestia sonrió con malicia, miró por unos instantes a Raven.

bueno…entonces estas obligada a ir conmigo a Hogsmade el día de San Valentín…-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿me estas invitando a una cita Chico Bestia?-le pregunto Raven con indiferencia.

¿quién menciono la cita?…tan solo digo que irás conmigo…y nos tomaremos unas cervezas de mantequilla, pasearemos por Hogsmade…-decía Chico Bestia acercándose cada vez mas a la chica, pasando lentamente su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

eso suena a una cita-dijo Raven nuevamente.

esta bien…¿irás conmigo?-pregunto finalmente abrazandola por la espalda y haciendole ojitos.

oh, esta bien…-contesto Raven.

genial…-dijo Chico Bestia con aires de galante.

si ya, pero que nos e te suva a la cabeza…y no se lo digas a Terra-dijo esta, en ese momento llegaban los demás alumnos, entre ellos Terra con Jinx y su pandilla. Raven la miró molesta, Chico Bestia la miró tambien, pero timidamente sacó su brazo de la espalda de Raven, ya que Terra se acercaba y se sentaba alegre a su lado.

hola chicos-dijo Terra.

hola-dijeron Raven y Chico bestia al unísono, pero sonando bastante desanimados.

ah...es cierto pronto se acerca el día de San Valentín...-dijo Terra mirando tentadoramente a Chico Bestia.

eso es cierto, ¿con quien planeas ir?-pregunto Raven.

mmm...no lo se-dijo observando a Chico Bestia.

!Terra!-dijo una voz detrás de los tres chicos, era Malfoy-ven a sentarte con nosotros, no es bueno juntarse con fenomenos como ellos…

ah si…-dijo esta con uan sonrisa-nos vemos luego Garfieldsito...

¿Garfielsito?-dijo Raven con sorna-¿desde cuando ella te llama así?

no lo se, Hoy es la primera vez que me dice así, y la verdad no me gusta-dijo Chico Bestia.

que tonta es-susurro Raven desaprovadora.

si que lo es…-dijo Chico Bestia. Raven se puso roja, ya que no pretendía que Chico bestia la oyera.

pon atención al profesor...-le dijo Raven escodiendose bajo su capa.

Chico Bestia sonrió, y se dispuso a obedecer lo que Raven le decía, como le gustaba estar a su lado, pero siempre ahí algo que empaña la felicidad, y en este caso eso era Terra, la chica no lo dejaba en paz, y menos ahora que esta sabía lo que el sentía por Raven. Pero en fin, el chico verde lo dejo a un lado y comenzo a tomar estupidas notas y a dibujar en su pergamino, escribía cosas como, ´´RxCB" en las esquinaz del pergamino.

En Transformaciones…

Robin-le susurro Starfire al chico que estaba bastante consentrado en tratar de convertir su libro en un gato.

¿qué quieres Star?-pregunto este tratando de que la profesora no lo descubriera.

¿por qué no estabas hoy al desayuno, amigo Robin?- pregunto Starfire.

ah bueno, es que yo…eh…hablaba con Raven-contesto Robin bastante nervioso.

¿y que hacías con ella?-le pregunto Starfire.

pues nada…le pedía consejos-contesto Robin tratando de sonar inocente.

¿y que clase de consejos , amigo Robin?-le pregunto Starfire un tanto molesta.

eh…de…transformaciones…-dijo Robin transformando por fin su libro-¿ves?

muy bien señor Robin…-le dijo la profesora y directora Mcgonagall.

gracias profesora-dijo este aun muy nervioso.

ah ya veo-dijo Starfire totalmente convencida.

Bee notó aquello, y se lo contó a Cyborg, quien se lo susurro a Ron, el cual rompió la cadena cuando Hermione lo regaño por interrumpirla.

osea…ya veo, ahí que lograr que Robin se ponga los pantalones y se deje de rodeos-susurro Ron a Bee.

jijiji…ya me gustaría verlo sin ellos-susurro Bee, haciendo que Hermione lanzara una carcajada y asintiera picaramente.

¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Cyborg molesto.

¿yo?…no nada-dijo Bee aguantando la risa

okey, entonces lo que ahí que hacer es que Robin, técnicamente, se ponga los pantalones e invite a salir por fin a Star-susurró Hermione.

exacto…para el día de San Valentín-susurro Cyborg.

¿y como le hacemos para que lo haga?-susurro Bee escondiéndose de la profesora que los miraba inquisidoramente.

pues no se, preguntemos les a Raven y a Chico Bestia si quieren ayudarnos al almuerzo-dijo Hermione transformando su segundo libro en una rana, ya que el primer libro era un búho.

esta bien-dijo Bee mirando pícaramenete a Robin como intentaba nerviosos explicarle a Starfire como hacer que al libro le dejara de salir pus.

Al salir a almorzar, Hermione y Bee se fueron antes con la escusa de ir por algo a la biblioteca, dejando a Ron y a Cyborg entreteniendo a Starfire. Hermione se fue justamente a buscar a Raven y a Chico Bestia.

Ahí esta- dijo Bee a Hermione.

Raven-llamó Hermione a la chica gótica que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente.

Hermione, Bee, hola-saludo Chico Bestia apareciendo de la nada.

dejalas…-dijo Raven- hola chicas,¿qué sucede?

pues…es que tenemos algo que contarles…algo que planeamos…-dijo Hermione.

¿qué es?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

pues en hechizos, Cyborg, Bee, Ron y yo planeamos juntar a Robin y a Starfire para el día de San Valentín…-dijo Hermione.

que bien…-dijo Chico Bestia- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

pues estoy pensando en que…mm no se, podríamos hacer algún juego…-dijo Hemrione.

osea lo dices como para arreglar todo sin que ellos lo noten-dijo Raven- aunque no te preocupes tanto, que Robin quiere ir con Starfire, solo que no sabe como invitarla…

pues esto lo ayudara…-dijo Bee.

¿y que usamos de escusa para juntarlos?…ya que eso del juego no me cuadra…-dijo Raven.

eso es…el juego…mmm-decíá Bee tratando de idear algo- Hay ayudenme con esto…

¿qué tal un amigo secreto?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

eso no sirve…-dijo Raven.

mm…lo mejor sería una cita a ciegas…-decíá Chico Bestia.

no…lo mejor será dejarlo a la suerte…-dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino de su bolso.

¿qué vas a hacer?-dijo Raven.

será Por nombres la elección…-dijo Hermione, y sin decir mas salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Hermione corrió hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Cyborg, les conto lo que tenía planedo, también se lo dijo a Harry, el cual fue seguido por Ginny, la cual quizo participar, y por ende atrajo la atención de Terra,que entusiasmada se les unió, junto con Neville. Luego de aquel encuentro Hermione volvio a la biblioteca con todos los chicos.

bien…ya tengo todo planeado…-dijo Hermione.

¿y como lo harás?-pregunto Raven notando con desagrado que Terra se encontraba cerca.

pues bien…esperen…¿alguien llamó a Robin y a Star?-pregunto Hermione antes de comenzar a explicar el pequeño juego.

aquí estamos-dijo Robin llegando con Starfire.

bien…les explico, vamos a hacer un juego para conseguir cita el día de San Valentín…-dijo Hermione, todos la miraron sonrientes- bien…mañana sacaremos un papel de esta cajita que tengo acá-dijo señalando una pequeña caja- lo que sacarán será un papel con el nombre de su pareja a la que deberán invitar por obligación…

¿pero como haremos para no confundirnos?…-pregunto Robin.

pues la cosa es que solo los hombres tendrán que sacar los papelitos, nosostras solo epseramos por ustedes-dijo Hermione.

no me parece justo…¿por qué tenemos que invitar nosostros?-pregunto Ron.

por que sería humillante que una chica te invitara primero…-contesto Chico Bestia.

pues hecho…mañana a primera hora se define todo…-dijo Robin alegre y deseando que le tocara la pelirroja.

yo no participo…-dijo Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa.

¿por qué no?-pregunto Hermione extrañada.

ya tengo pareja…-dijo este.

¿quién es?-pregunto Terra tan rápido y furiosamente que asusto a los demás.

eh…con …

conmigo-termino Raven mirandola desafiante- así que yo tampoco participo…

bien entonces son…Cyborg, Robin, Harry, Ron y Neville…y mujeres somos…-decía mirando a las chicas- Bee, Starfire, Ginny, Terra y yo …esta bien…

creo que ya tenemos que volver a clases…-dijo Raven.

Oh es cierto…Raven tenemos Runas antiguas…-dijo Hermione.

y nosotros adivinación-dijo Robin a Chico Bestia.

bien nos vemos mas tarde…-dijo Hermione.

si…al la cena…-contesto Harry.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, dejandole pasó a la noche, y por ende el gran día llego, Hermione tenía la cajita lista, y tenía todo planeado para quedara con ciera persona, al igual que tenía planeado que Robin quedara con Starfire.

bien chicos de a uno saquen los papeles y sin mirar…-decía Hermione- ve tu primero Cyborg…

aquí va…-dijo metiendo su mano en la cajita y sacando un papelito muy doblado.

bien ahora tu Ron-dijo esta.

¿ah?…¿yo?-dijo Ron entre distraido y molesto, por que Giny casi se lanzaba encima de Harry, solo por querer estar a su lado.

si tu idiota…-dijo Terra impaciente.

Ron saco un papelito y sin miralo se lo guardo en el bolsillo, luego le toco a Harry, el cual sonrio complecido al observar su papelito, luego vino Neville, el cual palideció al ver su papel y por ultimo estaba Robin, el cua nerviosos saco el papel el cual ni siquiera miró, ya que no quería desilusionarse tan pronto.

bien chicos, hasta el día de San Valentín no pueden revelar a quien les toco como cita…¿me oyeron bien?-pregunto esta.

si…-contestaron al unísono los chicos.

bien me alegro…- dijo Hermione, aprovechando que los chicos no miraban, se giró y y les sonrió pícaramente a las chicas.

Terra tan solo desvió la mirada y sonrió con malicia, de todos modos, ella iba a hacer cualquier cosa por salir con Chico Bestia, así que relamente le daba lo mismo quien la invitaba.

Ufff, capitulo XIII, por fin listo…T.T, me costo un poco este, pero ya verán el proximo capitulo, estará bueno…

Adelantos Capitulo XIV:

pero si son Bee y Cyborg-dijo Robin soprendido-no sabía que andaban en esa…

era como obvio que pronto se harían novios…se nota que se quieren mucho-dijo Starfire observando a Bee y a Cyborg abrazados y besandose cuebiertos por nieve. Aquello le provoco un poco de envidia, miró a Robin- Robin…¿tu me quieres?

eh…s-si Star…eres mi mejor amiga…-dijo Robin.

no me refiero a eso…-dijo esta desviando la mirada triste.

eh…bueno…es que…-decía Robin poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, realmente la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

pero…¿acaso no me quieres?-pregunto la chica.

¿qué cosas dices?-dijo Chico Bestia nervioso y sonrojado.

oh…¿acaso sigues enamorado de Terra?-pregunto Raven alejandose del Chico Bestia.

no, para nada…¿por qué preguntas?-dijo Chico Bestia.

curiosidad…es que…no se…me parese que te gusta aun…ya que ella es bonita, rubia, de ojos azules y esas cosas…-decía Raven actuando tan rara que a Chico Bestia, por alguna razón le empezó a molestar.

¿pero que cosas dices?-dijo Chico Bestia- si ambos nos burlmos de que sea plana, peliteñida, fingida, cinica y esas cosas…

!Azarath Methrion Zhintos!-grito Raven haciendo que Terra saliera disparada y chocara contra una pared, dejandola en mal estado.

Los alumnos que se encontraba cerca animaban la pelea, vitoreando a Raven, aplaudiendo, y burlandose de Terra- PELEA,PELEA, PELEA-gritaban los alumnos con entusiasmo.


	14. ¿Raven no es Raven?

aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. 

**Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo XIV¿Raven no es Raven? 

El día de San Valentín había llegado y todos estaban listos para salir del castillo de Hogwarts, muchas parejas se juntaban en el vestibulo del castillo, la mayoría lo hacia así, así que los Chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo con las chcas para esperarlas ahí.

oye Robin…¿y vas a decirme con quien te toco?…-pregunto Cyborg.

si viejo…no has dicho nada de nada de tu pareja…-dijo Chico Bestia.

eh…es…Starfire-dijo este girandose para disimular su notable sonrojo.

uuuuyyyyy…-molesto Chico Bestia.

no molestes, que yo podría hacer lo mismo contigo…¿o no chico gótico?- dijo Robin molesto.

eh…bueno yo…-decía Chico Bestia nervioso.

es obvio que estas enamorado de Raven…-dijo Harry riendo.

si…-dijo Ron.

ya callense…-dijo este rojísimo.

hey ahí v-vienen l-as chicas…-dijo Neville.

si, es verdad…-dijo Harry.

oye Neville¿por qué estás tan palido y sudoroso?-le pregunto Cyborg.

e-es que…no creeran con quien me toco…-dijo este pasandose una mano por su palida frente.

¿con quien?-pregunto Ron.

pues con Ginny…-dijo Neville sonrojandose debilmente.

¿tu estas con Ginny?…-pregunto Ron sorprendido- pero yo pensé que ella estaría con Harry.

no…a mi casualmente me toco con Hermione…-dijo Harry.

diablos…soy al único al que le toco con la peliteñida plana…-dijo Ron enojado viendo como las chicas se acercaban a ellos.

Hola chicos!-saludo Starfire.

bien chicos…tomen a su chica-indico Hermione, que lucía muy hermosa en su traje invernal de color rosa.

vaya te ves muy bien-le dijo Harry.

vaya…así que tu eres mi cita…-dijo esta en tono casual y tomandole el brazo.

Star…eh…creo que eres mi cita…-dijo Robin acercandose a la pelirroja.

¡que bien!- dijo esta emocionada aferrandose fuertemente del brazo de este.

¿alguien ha visto a Ginny?-pregunto Neville.

aquí estoy…-dijo esta un poco desilusionada.

ah…bien vamos…-dijo este ofreiendole su brazo.

Bee te ves fabulosa como toda una reina…-dijo Cyborg a nuestra querida abejita.

gracias Chispita…-dijo esta tomandose de su brazo.

¿alguien ha visto a Raven?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

¿y a Terra?-pregunto Ron.

aquí estoy Chico Bestia-dijo Raven, apareciendo justo al lado de Ginny, Raven se veía muy hermosa, y lucíá también una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

wow…te ves presiosa Raven-dijo Chico Bestia.

gracias…¿nos vamos?-pregunto esta y sin esperar respuesta agarro el brazo de Chico Bestia y siguiendo a los demás se apresuro a subir a un carruaje.

hey…pero Terra no aparece-dijo Ron molesto.

ella esta enferma…-dijo Jinx apareciendo con Malfoy, el cuál miraba con desprecio a Ron.

oh, pobrecito Weasley, se quedo sin cita…mejor así y no le haces pasar un mal rato a Territa que es mucha mujer para ti.-dijo Malfoy sarcástico.

callate Draco…- dijo Jinx enojada-dejate de hablar de Terra así…¿me escuchaste?

eh…vamos…-dijo este avanzando hacia la salida.

Ron se resigno y les dijo a los demás que iría mas tarde, aparte por que no quería ver a Hermione y a su supuesto mejor amigo merodenado por ahí tomados de las manos y esas cosas, e fin, así que decidió ir a dar unas vueltas por el castillo, y recodó que tenía un libro nuevo de Quiddich, así que se dispuso a revisarlo en la biblioteca.

En Hogsmade con Starfire y Robin…

Oh…Robin mira que bonita la tienda-decía Starfire mientras avanzaba muy rapido entre las demas parejas.

eh si…no tan rapido Star-decía Robin tratando de seguirle el paso a la chica que lo alaba por todas partes.

Hay…Robin¿qué tal si tomamos algo aquí?-pregunto esta alegre.

si…yo invito…-dijo Robin entrando a la tienda con la hermosa chica.

Al entrar a el saló de té, Robin notó como muchos chicos dejaban de ver a sus novias por observar a la hermosa Starfire, incluso las parejas que se besaban se separaron, ya que los chicos miraban babosos a Starfire, la siguierón con la vista hasta que se sento con Robin en una mesita que tenía bonitos arreglos con corazonsitos, y fue ahí cuando Robin se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, su cita era una de las chicas mas hermosas de Hogwarts.

¿qué vas a pedir tú, amigo Robin?-pregunto Starfire sosteniendo el menú, mientras una camarera esperaba impaciente que ordenara.

ah un café…y unas galletas de chocolate-dijo esta rápidamente.

bien y yo pido…mm…quiero el especial de el día, un té, y muchas galletas de café-dijo Starfire.

eh bien…-dijo la camarera sorprendida- saldrán en unos minutos sus pedidos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la comida ordenada apareció ante sus narices, Starfire comenzo a deborar todo muy rápido, de pronto reconoció unas formas conocidas fuera del loca y se lo señalo a Robin.

pero si son Bee y Cyborg-dijo Robin soprendido-no sabía que andaban en esa…

era como obvio que pronto se harían novios…se nota que se quieren mucho-dijo Starfire observando a Bee y a Cyborg abrazados y besandose cuebiertos por nieve. Aquello le provoco un poco de envidia, miró a Robin- Robin…¿tu me quieres?

eh…s-si Star…eres mi mejor amiga…-dijo Robin.

no me refiero a eso…-dijo esta desviando la mirada triste.

eh…bueno…es que…-decía Robin poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, realmente la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

ya veo…¿sabes Robin?…yo te quiero mucho…-dijo Starfire sonrojada.

eh…-Robin no sabía que decir, por un lado quería saltar de la felicidad, pero por otro lado no sabía como responderle a la chica.

olvidalo-dijo esta sin mirarlo, y sin decir nada mas siguió comiendo.

no espera…Starfire…la verdad…-decía Robin, pero Starfire lo miró dolida.

come-le ordeno Starfire. Robin la miró resignado y sigió bebiendo su café.

Al tiempo de haber terminado, Robin pagó la cuenta y salió del salón de té con Starfire que no le dirigía la palabra, esto le preocupo, así que se dicidió, y sin decirle nada a Starfire comenzó a avanzar hacía la plaza principal.

¿ que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Starfire.

sientate…-le idnico Robin a la chica, mientras el se sentaba en la banca. Strafire se sentó.

¿por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto la chica.

siento lo de hace un rato…pero es que con tanta gente ahí…se me hiso dificil contestarte…-dijo Robin.

no te preocupes por eso, amigo Robin, olvidalo, fue una tontería…-dijo Starfire.

no…es que debo aclarartelo…mira…me di cuenta de algo…-dijo Robin.

¿de que?-pregunto esta curiosa.

pues pensé lo que tu me habías dicho, tu me quieres, pero no como amigo solamente¿cierto?-pregunto este inseguro.

eh…bueno…si Robin la verdad es que…tu me gustas…mucho-dijo Starfire rojisima.

verás…yo…lo siento mucho…pero me di cuenta, justo ahora, de que no te quiero…-dijo Robin. Starfire no supo como reaccionar.

no importa…-dijo esta casi sin aliento y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

hey…no me has dejado terminar…me di cuenta de que no te quiero como yo pensaba…si no de que TE AMO STAR…-dijo Robin embozando una sonrisa. Starfire abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

¿en serio?-pregunto Starfire emocionada.

si Starfire…yo hace mucho que siento eso por ti…-dijo Robin sonrojado.

Starfire se lanzo sobre Robin, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Robin buscó sus labios, esta lo resivió gustosa y respondio aquel beso con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón. Robin también le respondió de aquella manera, por fin se había cumplido su tan deseado encuentro.

¿Star?…-pregunto este al separarse de la chica y quedar a tan solo unos cuantos milimetros de su boca.

¿qué?-pregunto esa con voz suave.

¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunto Robin.

por supuesto Robin-dijo esta besandolo nuevamente, y así los dos se quedarón en el parque.

Mientras que con Chico Bestia y Raven…

vamos Chico Bestia…-insistía Raven.

no Raven, estas muy rara…-decía Chico Bestia alejandose del chica.

pero…¿acaso no me quieres?-pregunto la chica.

¿qué cosas dices?-dijo Chico Bestia nervioso y sonrojado.

oh…¿acaso sigues enamorado de Terra?-pregunto Raven alejandose del Chico Bestia.

no, para nada…¿por qué preguntas?-dijo Chico Bestia.

curiosidad…es que…no se…me parese que te gusta aun…ya que ella es bonita, rubia, de ojos azules y esas cosas…-decía Raven actuando tan rara que a Chico Bestia, por alguna razón le empezó a molestar.

¿pero que cosas dices?-dijo Chico Bestia- si ambos nos burlmos de que sea plana, peliteñida, fingida, cinica y esas cosas…

¿qué yo que?...-grito Raven enojadísima, pero al momento cambio- ah verdad jiji, lo había olvidado…aunque no se…yo creo que haces bonita pareja con ella…

estas hablando porquerías Raven…¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-pregunto Chico Bestia desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido.

ah…¿vamos a ese salon de té?…se ve tan boni…osea…se ve algo interesante-dijo Raven adoptando su forma fría de ser.

como quieras-dijo Chico Bestia enraresido.

En el castillo…

Ron revisaba sin mucho animo las pagínas de su libro de Quiddich, ya haían pasado unas horas dese que todos se habían ido, así que cerró el libroy se levantó, salió de la biblioteca con la intención de ir a Hogsmade, pero por alguna razón, se desvió por un pasadizo por andar distraido, y paró repentinamente al escuchar unos ruidos, eran como golpes, que venín de un armario viejo, el cual reconoció como el armario de escobas en donde una vez el y Harry habían dejado inconcientes a Crabble y a Goyle en segundo año, así que decidió ir a inverstigar, abrió el armario, y lo que vió no le gusto para nada.

RAVEN-grito Ron obserando a la chica gótica amordazada, intentando hablar, pero no podía por que tenía una especie de cuerda alrededor de la cabeza, lo que no le permitía mover la boca. Así que Ron le sacó rápidamente la cuerda, y observo a Raven, se veía mal, teníá signos de haber sido golpeada, y su cabello tenía algo extraño, como un corte mal hecho, uno de sus mechones estaba mas corto.

gracias Ron-dijo esta cuando Ron le quito la cuerda.

¿qué te sucedió Raven?-le pregunto el pelirrojo ayudanola a pararse.

Ron-dijo esta como saliendo de un trance- es Terra, ella no puede salirse con la suya…

¿qué?-pregunto Ron.

oh no, ella ¡NO PUEDE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA, RON TENEMOS QUE IR A HOGSMADE Y HAYAR A TERRA!-grito Raven haciendo que unas cosas explotaran.

espera, mas despacio¿qué pasa?-pregunto Ron- ¿y que haces aquí?…¿no estabas con Chico Bestia?

¿Chico Bestia?…-pregunto esta- diablos, esa estúpida…Ron ayudame, vamos a Hogsmade…

¿pero por que?-pregunto esto.

en el camino te lo explico…-dijo esta.

no…dime ahora, que estoy confundido, estoy seguro de que te vi marcharte hacia Hogsmade esta tarde con Chico Bestia.

esa no era yo-dijo Raven.

¿qué?…¿entonces quien demonios era esa?…¿tu gemela malvada?—pregunto Ron.

no, ERA TERRA-grito Raven desesperada.

eso es imposible, Jinx dijo que ella estaba enferma…-dijo Ron.

¿y le crees a una Slytherin?-pregunto esta enojada.

claro…ya entendí-dijo este apenado-bien vamos…

si…-dijo esta levantandose rápidamente y junto a Ron salió corriendo del lugar.

espera…¿qué haremos?-pregunto Ron corriendo.

no lo se…-esta paró repentinamente, poso su mano en su hombro, y envolviendolos a ambos con una sombra negra desapareció.

Chico Bestia y Terra como Raven…

¿pero que haces?-pregunto este extrañado al notar que Raven, o Terra, intentaba besarlo.

¿por qué te alejas?…en navidad me besaste…-dijo Raven…Terra.

eso fue por el muerdago…-dijo Chico Bestia, ´´si Raven es así realmente, creo que ya no confiare mas en mi corazón'', pensó Chico Bestia.

ah…osea si quieres a Terra…-dijo Raven-Terra.

NO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA QUIERO-dijo Chico Bestia saliendo de sus casillas.

admitelo…-insistió esta.

Chico Bestia estaba apunto de gritarle a Raven-Terra, pero justo en ese momento una sombra negra se apareció ante sus narices, eran…

RAVEN...RON-grito este desconcertado al ver a la verdadera Raven junto con el pelirrojo-¿pero como…?

ella no es Raven-dijo Ron-esta es Raven…

¿qué?…¿que Raven no es Raven?-pregunto Chico Bestia en shock.

no, esa Raven-dijo Ron señalando a Raven-Terra - no es Raven y esta Raven es Raven…

espera…no entiendo…-decía Chico Bestia agarrando su cabeza confundido.

que ella no es Raven…-dijo Ron.

claro que lo soy…-dijo Raven-Terra.

claro que no-Dijo Raven.

esperen…¿cómo se quien es la verdadera Raven?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

el collar-dijo Ron.

haber…muestren el collar…-dijo Chico Bestia, y Raven sonrió, pero al meter su mano en el abrigo para sacar su collar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba y vió horrorizada como Raven-Terra sacaba su collar.

ya veo…Ron estas equivocado, ella es Raven-dijo Chico Bestia señalando a Raven-Terra, la cual sonrió satisfecha.

NO-grito Rave-ELLA ROBÓ MI COLLAR

CLARO QUE NO IMPOSTORA-grito Raven-Terra.

esta bien…una pregunta que solo puede responder Raven…-dijo Chico Bestia-¿cuál es mi banda favorita y cantantes favoritos?

Raven-Terra se horrorizó, realmente no tenía idea de los gustos musicales de Chico bestia, ya que ni le gustaba la música, pero la verdadera Raven sonrió con malicia.

Queen,también te gustan los Creedence, aunque yo no los soporte, y muchos grupos mas, uno de tus cantantes favoritos es Bob Marley aunque me cueste aceptarlo…-contesto Raven.

correcto…-dijo Chico Bestia-es obvio que eres Raven…

espera…otra pregunta…-dijo Raven-Terra, pero no pudo seguir, por que el efecto de la poción multijugos se estaba llendo, el cabello morado comenzo a alargarse y a teñirse de un color amarillo, luego en ves de una piel de porcelana, apareció la piel trigeña de Terra, y pronto el busto se le desavaneció, o mejor dicho, se le ´´desinfló''.( N/A: XDDD...¿se imaginan eso?...XDDDD)

TERRA-grito Chico Bestia sorpendido.

maldita-dijo Raven lanzandose sobre ella.

Terra intento escibarla, pero no alcanzo,en ese lapso Terra parecía mirar al vacío, lo que llmao la atención de Raven, pero no la detuvo y comenzo a atacarla, lo que repentinamente llevo a Terra a levantar unas enormes rocas, se las lanzo a Raven, pero esta las esquivo y enfurecida le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Pronto todo el estruendo causado por la pelea entre chicas llamó la atención de la gente, Starfire y Robin se acrecaron, y al ver que se trataba de Raven y Terra corrieron a avisarle a Cyborg y a Bee, los cuales estaban conversando con Hermione y Harry. Y así los titanes y sus amigos corrieron hacia donde se concentraba la pelea. Raven golpeaba bestialemnte a Terra, la cual aun no se rendía y lanzaba enormes cosas a Raven, pero lo mas extraño de todo que Terra parecía hacerlo todo mecanincamente, como siguiendo un patrón.

!Azarath Methrion Zhintos!-grito Raven haciendo que Terra saliera disparada y chocara contra una pared, dejandola en mal estado.

Los alumnos que se encontraba cerca animaban la pelea, vitoreando a Raven, aplaudiendo, y burlandose de Terra- PELEA,PELEA, PELEA-gritaban los alumnos con entusiasmo.

maldita-dijo Terra, pero no pudo seguir, ya que Jinx y Malfoy se le acercarón.

basta Terra…-dijo Jinx sonriendo- no hagas el ridículo…

¿estas bien Territa?…-pregunto Malfoy, pero al isntante Jinx lo pateo.

ya vamonos Terra…-dijo Jinx-olvida esto…

pero esa estúpida…-decía Terra, pero repentinamente la chica dio un respingo y pareció salir de un trance, mirando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos-¿qué pasa…?

¿a quien llamas estúpida, cretina¡NADADORA, ESCOPETA!-grito Raven furiosa siendo contenida por Starfire y Cyborg.

¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?…AMARGADA-grito Terra reagsionando.

ya largemosnos de aquí-dijo Robin.

si…vaya…nunca pense que se peliarian así por Chico Bestia, eres un matador bestita-dijo Cyborg a Chico Bestia, pero este no respondia.

¿Chico Bestia?-pregunto Starfire.

esta aquí…se desmayo…-dijo Bee levantando al chico, en ese instante Raven lo mira confundida y desaparese.

Oh no…pero que cosa mas espantosa…-dijo Hermione

obvio…mira como dejo esa estúpida a Territa…-dijo Malfoy levantando a Terra mientras que Jinx lo miraba con reprovación.

tu callate hurón…-dijo Hermione.

agrr…vamonos tesoro, no te juntes con esta chusma…-dijo Malfoy levantando la cabeza con arrivismo.

si…-dijo Terra mecanicamente acercandose a Hermione y dandole golpes le decía- chusma, chusma, CHU...

que tonta-¬¬UUU- dijo Hemrione observando como Terra, Malfoy y Jinx se alejaban.

que tarada…-dijo Ron.

que malvada…-dijo Cyborg.

es una estúpida…- dijo Bee- y pensar que eramos amigas.

es una verdadera bolgsvarg -dijo Starfire enojada.

eh…será mejor que llevemos a Chico Bestia a el castillo-dijo Cyborg cargandolo- yo me lo llevaré.

no…vamos todos, despues de esto…lo mejor será volver y acusarla-dijo Bee.

no es necesario…Raven le dio una buena paliza-dijo Robin abrazando a Starfire por la espalda.

que osado de tu parte el hacer eso Robin-le susurro Hermione al oido.

¿no te lo dije?…Star y yo somos novios-dijo Robin, haciendo que todos se giraran sorprendidos.

¿en serio?…awww…felicidades chicos-dijo Bee abrazando a Starfire y a Robin.

gracias…-dijo Starfire sonrojada y abrazando mas, a su ahora novio Robin.

Los chicos llegarón al castillo y llevarón a Chico Bestia directamente a la enfermería, solo Cyborg se quedó con el chico Bestia, por si depsertaba, para contarle lo sucedido, mientras los demás regresaban a sus torres.

Capitulo XIV…eh…que enredo¿no,gracias a un…amigo-enemigo (la verdad no se que es mio, quizas un conocido…obsesivo…eh…no podría definir lo que es para mi asi que lo dejo así nnU)…puse que a Chico Bestia le gustaban los Creedence y Bob Marley, así que ojala que no se enoje :p, en fin,me gusto harto este capitulo, y que en lo personal, me encanto poner que Raven le daba una buena golpiza a Terra, ademas de poner esa típica frase del Chavo del 8, me dio risa el haberla puesto, ya saben, Malfoy como doña florinda y a Terra como kiko, XDDDD, me dio mucha risa...okey, espero que les haya gustado y no desesperen que las cosas se arreglan…ah, y explico el termino **nadadora**, ya que eso significa, si alguien por ahí no sabe, describe el hecho de que no tengas nada por delante ni nada por detrás, así que en definitiva es decir que eres plana, solo que de una forma menos directa XD, y lo mismo pasa con el termino **escopeta,** osea en terminos vulgares…´´nada de poto y nada de tetas''XD. Espero more R&R nn y tratare de poner el proximo capitulo15, pero...no prometo nada, ya que me voy de vacaciones!...T.T...la pasaré bien y se me ocurriran mas locuras para nuestros queridos titanes...

Adelanto Capitulo XV:

entendiste bien?-susurro el encapuchado.

si señor, y en cuanto a la iniciación de ella…-susurro Malfy.

ah, pues no lo se…no creo que ella sea util para el señor oscuro…-dijo el encapuchado.

vamos…ella es muy poderosa, es una ex aprendiz de Slade…-dijo Malfoy.

no lo se…lo hablaremos luego…ah y toma esto…te lo manda Snape-susurro el encapuchado.

¿Snape?…entonces ya saben donde esta…-susrro Malfoy exitado.

si…nos ha sido muy util…-dijo el encapuchado.

esperen…el fue el que mato a Dumbledore…¿no?-pregunto Terra.

el mismo, el señor oscuro esta muy orgullosos de eso, aunque yo creo que debería matar al desgraciado…-dijo el hombre.

Chico Bestia se desespero de tanto pensar asi que dio un golpe a la mesita que tenía enfrente, haciendo que Raven se soresaltara y lo mirara confundida.

Chico Bestia…¿qué haces aquí?…¿no estabas en enfermería?-pregunto Raven confundida.

lo estaba…Raven pasó algo…-Chico Bestia no sabía si decir ´´horrible'' o ´´raro''-paso algo…

¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Raven comenzando a sospechar algo malo, ya que Chico Betsia sudaba como loco y parecía muy nervioso.

pues…mira, al salir de la enfermeríá sentí que alguien hablaba…cerca del pasillo…así que me dispuse a investigar…y fue cuando…-decía Chico Bestia, pero Raven lo interrumpió, ya que el pobre Chico Bestia estaba muy exaltado y nervioso.

calmate…-dijo Raven-toma agua…

eh luego…la cosa es que vi a Malfoy con Terra, y hablavan con un tipo encapuchado…!un mortifago!-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿qué?-pregunto Raven sorprendida.


	15. Luz y Oscuridad, parte I

Bien aclaro que tanto los Teen Titan como Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Este fic es un crossver entre los Teen Titans y Harry Potter espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo XV: La luz y la osuridad . Parte I

Chico Bestia desperto a la mañana siguiente del extraño suceso de San Valentín, no habíá nadie en la enfermería, y al pareser era muy temprano, así que decidió levantarse y regresar a la torre de Ravenclow, al salir de la enfermerí sintió susurros que provenian del pasillo contiguo, así que sgilosamente, y transformado en mosca, se acerco al pasillo, y para su asombro vio a Draco Malfoy, a Terra, y a un encapuchado.

¿entendiste bien?-susurro el encapuchado.

si señor, y en cuanto a la iniciación de ella…-susurro Malfy.

ah, pues no lo se…no creo que ella sea util para el señor oscuro…-dijo el encapuchado.

vamos…ella es muy poderosa, es una ex aprendiz de Slade…-dijo Malfoy.

no lo se…lo hablaremos luego…ah y toma esto…te lo manda Snape-susurro el encapuchado.

¿Snape?…entonces ya saben donde esta…-susrro Malfoy exitado.

si…nos ha sido muy util…-dijo el encapuchado.

esperen…el fue el que mato a Dumbledore…¿no?-pregunto Terra.

el mismo, el señor oscuro esta muy orgullosos de eso, aunque yo creo que debería matar al desgraciado…-dijo el hombre.

no…el es muy util en estos momentos, sobre todo ahora que tenemos infiltrados para atrapar a Potter…-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maligna.

¿y para que quieren a Potter?-pregunto Terra.

pues sin el en el camino de nuestro señor, ya no será un estorbo…sin Potter para defender al mundo…el señor oscuro resurgira con todas sus fuerzas…-dijo Malfoy.

callate mocoso, ella no es de confiar aun…!olvidátte!-susurro el hombre levantando la varita hacia Terra, la cual se desmayo siendo atrapada por malfoy.

no era necesario hacer eso…-dijo Malfoy.

lo sera hasta que ella demuestre su lealtad ante el señor oscuro…-dijo el hombre-ademas no tiene buenas referencias…Slade dice que es una perdida de tiempo…

lo que diga Slade me trae sin cuidado…-dijo Malfoy.

pero ten cuidado con la operación…desde que Dumbledore anticipo nuestros movimientos hace dos meses atrás…nada a sido seguro para nosotros, esos teen titans pueden arruinarlo todo…-dijo el hombre.

lo se…son unos entrometidos…ahí que eliminarlos…-dijo Malfoy.

descuida…que eso ya esta resuelto…eso creo-dijo el hombre.

bien…por fin veré el caer de Potty y sus mugrosos amigos…-dijo Malfoy- vete ya…que en unas horas mas empzaran las clases…

no tienes que decirlo-diciendo esto el encapuchado se transformo en una araña y salió de la vista.

Malfoy desperto a Terra, esta estaba desorietada aun, pero al ver a Malfoy se tranquilizo.

¿qué haciamos aquí?-pregunto Terra.

venías a ver a el fenomeno verde…-dijo Malfoy-pero laenfermería a esta hora no esta abierta…

ah…bueno volvamos a la torre de Slytherin…y no le digas fenomeno verde-dijo Terra.

te sigo…-dijo Malfoy. En ese instante Chico Bestia sintió un escalofríó recorrer su espina dorsal, algo se traia Malfoy entre manos y no era nada bueno.

Cuando Terra y Malfoy por fin desaparecieron de la vista, Chico Bestia, aun transformado en mosca voló directamente hacia la torre de Ravenclow, al entrar a la torre diviso una figura, era Raven, estaba dormida frente al fuego extinto de la chimenea.Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana, y sin despertar a Raven intento asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, lo que le era dificil, Malfoy era un mortifago, esoera seguro, por que de ante mano ya lo sabía por que Harry se lo había dicho, pero…¿Terra?…Chico Bestia sabía que era bien chalada la chica, pero llegar al extremo de convertirse en mortifaga despues de todo lo que hiso para ganarse la confianza de todos nuevamente, era algo tan hipocrita que realmente no le encontraba aun una explicación ló'gica, aunque la verdad no había ninguna lógica en el asunto.

Chico Bestia se desespero de tanto pensar asi que dio un golpe a la mesita que tenía enfrente, haciendo que Raven se soresaltara y lo mirara confundida.

Chico Bestia…¿qué haces aquí?…¿no estabas en enfermería?-pregunto Raven confundida.

lo estaba…Raven pasó algo…-Chico Bestia no sabía si decir ´´horrible'' o ´´raro''-paso algo…

¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Raven comenzando a sospechar algo malo, ya que Chico Betsia sudaba como loco y parecía muy nervioso.

pues…mira, al salir de la enfermeríá sentí que alguien hablaba…cerca del pasillo…así que me dispuse a investigar…y fue cuando…-decía Chico Bestia, pero Raven lo interrumpió, ya que el pobre Chico Bestia estaba muy exaltado y nervioso.

calmate…-dijo Raven-toma agua…

eh luego…la cosa es que vi a Malfoy con Terra, y hablavan con un tipo encapuchado…!un mortifago!-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿qué?-pregunto Raven sorprendida.

si estoy seguro de que era un mortifafo…pero lo queno puedo creer aun es que Terra se este involucrando en esto…Malfoy dijo que tenía todo listo…para eliminarnos…-dijo Chico Bestia.

no puedo creer esto, aunque si me cuadra lo de Terra, no seria la primera vez que confabula contra nosotros…-dijo Raven recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

pues si…pero despues de haber armado el show, cuando se retracto…en fin, lo primero ahora es alertar a Robin, Harry esta en peligro, alguien intenta atraparlo, y ahí personas en el castillo intentando cumplir con eso…-dijo Chico Bestia comenzando a desesperarse nuevamente.

primero…calmate…segundo, debemos ir por los chicos, esto es muy importante Chico Bestia…-dijo Raven.

Raven y Chico Bestia salieron sigilosamente de la torre de Ravenclow, ambos encubiertos por supuesto, Chico Bestia iba de mosca, mientras Raven lo seguía sumergida en las sombras. Al llegar a la entrada de la torre de Griffindor, Raven absrobio a Chico Bestia en su sombra, y reapareció en la sala común de Griffindor.

vaya, no sabía que podiamos entrar a las torres de otras casas…-dijo Chico Bestia.

no podemos, pero esto es urgente y e utilizado mis poderes para esto…-dijo Raven.

creo que por ahí deben estar las habitaciones de los chicos…-dijo Chico Bestia.

si…-dijo Raven avanzando con Chico Bestia hacia una escalera.

¿Raven?-dijo una voz.

¿quién es?-dijo Raven oniendose rápidamente en guardia.

descuida Raven…soy yo…Ron-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de las sombras con una jarra de agua.

ah eres tu…-dijo Chico Bestia.

Ron, debemos ver a los demas…ah pasado algo…extraño, y Harry…en realidad todos estamos en peligro-dijo Raven.

¿qué?-dijo Ron aturdido dejando caer la jarra, pero Raven la cogió en el aire con sus poderes.

lo que oyes…vamos a tu habiación…-dijo Chico Betsia.

Ron, aun aturdido, guió a los chicos hasta la habitación de los chicos, Raven y Chico Bestia entraron sigilosamente a la habitación dnde Harry dormía placidamente, Chico Bestia se le acerco y lo desperto.

¿Chico Bestia?-dijo Harry entre sueños.

levantate, tenemos que ir por Robin y por Cyborg-dijo Raven.

Harry sin entender, Ron, aun aturdido, Chico Bestia junto al aunaturdido Ron y Raven, salieron hacia la habitación de Robin y Cyborg, al entrar todos notaron que ambos chicos hablavban entre sueños.

vaya…no se como pueden dormir así-susurro Raven.

Robin…-dijo Harry moviendo un poco al joven que dormia susurrando cosas y sonriendo.

Star si yo te quiero mucho…-dijo sobresaltado mientras noto a sus compañeros verlo con cara de pregunta-¿qué hacen aquí?

¿qué hacen a estas horas…en nuestra habitación, y en nuestra torre?-pregunto Cyborg mas despierto que los demas.

es una larga historia, pero lo mas importante es que Harry y todos estamos en gran peligro…-dijo Raven muy seria.

¿qué?…VOLDEMORT-dijo Harry incorporandose de un salto.

SLADE-dijo Robin al igual que Harry.

vamos por Hemrione y por las demás…-dijo Chico Bestia.

no primero explicanos el porque estas diciendo esto…-dijo Harry.

y yo iré por Hemrione…-dijo Raven saliendo de la habitación.

Chico Bestia les explico todo rápidamente, pero no fue suficiente, Harry y Robin daban vueltas y vueltas en la habitación intentando entender el asunto.

¿en Hogwarts?-dijo Harry-¿tinen a encubiertos en Hogwarts?

eso escuche…-dijo Chico Bestia.

pues no le veo lo raro…-dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación con Raven.

ni yo…ya se sabe que muchos alumnos de Slytherin están metidos e esto…sobre todo Malfoy y su pandilla-dijo Raven.

pero…¿Terra?-dijo Robin-la verdad no esperaba esto nuevamente…

¿Terra?…-pregunto Hermione, pero Raven le explico.

¿entiendes ahora?-pregunto Raven.

si…esto es grave…-dijo Hermione.

debemos estar alerta y avisarles a Starfire y a Bee…-dijo Robin.

¿qué hay de Jinx?-pregunto Hermione.

es preferible no decirle nada por ahora, hasta que estemos seguros de que no esta del lado de Voldemort-dijo Harry.

bien…miren la hora…creo que ya es hora de salir de la torre-dijo Hemrione.

si vamos…-dijo Raven.

Los Griffidors y los dos Ravenclow salieron sigilosamente de la torre, aun eran las 7:30 am, así que muy pocos alumnos estaban tomando desayuno o algo, ya que las clases comenzaban a las 9:00 am.

Raven llevo a todos hasta las afueras de la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero esta vez no fue necesario entrar, ya que Starfire salía justamente de ahí.

chicos…hola…¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Starfire, aunque no dejo que respondieran ya que en cuanto notó a Robin se lanzo sobre este y lo besó.

¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Chico Bestia sin comprender.

ah verdad que no tienes idea de lo que pasó ayer…Starfire y Robin son novios- dijo Hermione.

vaya…yo tampoco lo sabía…-dijo Raven.

¿qué hacen aquí chicos?-pregunto Starfire nuevamente.

estamos en peligro Star…ve y llama a Bee-dijo Harry.

esta bien…-dijo la chica entrando nuevamente en la torre de Hufflepuff.

Starfire salió al rato con Bee, la que aun venía medio dormida, despues de un rato todos le contaron a las Hufflepuff lo sucedido, ambas chicas quedaron en shock.

¿Terra?-dijo Starfire notablemene decepcionada.

si…-dijo Cyborg- debemos habalr con Mcgonagall

estoy de acuerdo…titanes vamos…-dijo Robin.

Los dejo aquí, tuve que separar este capitulo, ya que era muy largo para ponerlo…o mas bien eso creo yo, abarca diez paginas este solo capitulo, así que lo continuo en el capitulo XVI…bien, si quieren que siga actualizando...quiero ver mas R&R de vuelta de vacaciones, ya que me voy justito mañana...T.T...así que les dejo esto, ahhh, bien como ven se acercan los problemas, y ahora uno se cuestiona si Terra es buena o mala, en fin, trataré de actualizar en unas dos semanas mas, así que no hay que desesperar, ah que nervios...EL COLEGIO SE ACERCA...y lo que mas me da miedo es la escuela T.T...¡ABAJO A LA ESCUELA! XDDD...nos vemos!

Adelantos Capitulo XVI:

no Raven, debes escucharme…yo no se que me pasa…estoy perdiendo el control…-dijo Terra desesperandose.

pero si es obvio que aun no controlas tus poderes…-dijo Raven.

no Raven, me refiero a que no e podido controlarme a mi misma, no se que me pasa, pero tengo aveces impulsos…muy extraños…debes creerme, no quería hacerte daño esa vez…antes de convertirme en ti…-dijo Terra desesperada.

suficiente…vete de aquí Terra o me veré obligada a sacarte a patadas de aquí, eres una hipocrita…-dijo Raven enojada.

Terra yo también creo que debes retirarte…-dijo Sarfire casi tan fría como Raven, lo que soprendio a las chicas.

USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN-grito Terra, y con las manos sobre la cara salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

esto es genial…-susurro Harry girandose.

si…-contesto Robin-aunque…no lo se…es como inoportuno¿no crees?

para nada, el hace unos meses Bill y Fleur se casarón, y parecía un milagro que tal cosa pudiera suceder en medio de una guerra, lo mismo pasa aquí, lo mismo que pasa contigo y con Star…-dijoHarry avanzando.

supongo que si…cosas como estas dan ezperanza-reflexiono Robin.


	16. Luz y Oscuridad,parte II

**Capitulo XVI: Luz y oscuridad. Parte II**

Al ir a hablar con la Profesora Mcgonagall, los chicos entraron a clases, el día transcurrió normalmente, sin nada que despertara sospecha alguna, los titanes y sus amigos se hayaban en alerta y ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso reaccionaban de inmedito, asustando a los alumnos.

Pero nada pasó durante esa semana, ni la siguiente, ni a la siguiente a esa, todo estaba tranquilo, lo que hacía que Harry y Robin se obsecionaran cada día mas con el asunto, ahora sospechaban que Hermano sangre estuviese entrometido en el asunto, tenían teorias raras, e incluso habían hecho un rastreo por el castillo, pero nada, durante un mes no pasó nada, aunque eso no significaba que los profesores también no estuviesen en alerta, los alumnos en menos de un mes eran escoltados directamente de sus torres a sus salones de clases, lo que nadie entendíá aun.

En la biblioteca…

hola chicos-saludo Terra alegre, hace tiempo que no se les acercaba, desde lo ocurrido el día de San Valentín.

¿qué quieres Terra?-pregunto Starfire.

pues…¿esta Raven por ahí…es que quiero disculparme con ella por lo de hace un mes…-dijo Terra.

eres una hipocrita Slytherin-dijo Hermione friamente.

mira Hermione…no te metas…-dijo Terra molesta- no estaba actuando razonablemente ese día, perdí el control, lo admito…

eso no cuenta, eso que hisiste es muy caracteristico de los Slytherin, así que olvidalo y vete-dijo Raven apareciendo tras una estantería y avanzando desafiante hacia la rubia.

mira no se que e estado pasando comigo-dijo Terra- mira te juro que no estaba actuando con la razón…no los se…la verdad no pense bien las cosas…

vete de aquí Terra, me da lo mismo, lo pasado en el pasado se queda…así que ya olvidalo-dijo Raven.

no Raven, debes escucharme…yo no se que me pasa…estoy perdiendo el control…-dijo Terra desesperandose.

pero si es obvio que aun no controlas tus poderes…-dijo Raven.

no Raven, me refiero a que no e podido controlarme a mi misma, no se que me pasa, pero tengo aveces impulsos…muy extraños…debes creerme, no quería hacerte daño esa vez…antes de convertirme en ti…-dijo Terra desesperada.

suficiente…vete de aquí Terra o me veré obligada a sacarte a patadas de aquí, eres una hipocrita…-dijo Raven enojada.

Terra yo también creo que debes retirarte…-dijo Sarfire casi tan fría como Raven, lo que soprendio a las chicas.

USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN-grito Terra, y con las manos sobre la cara salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

es una loca…-dijo Bee dejando su libro de pociones aun lado.

no lo se…-dijo Raven-pensándolo bien…esta rara…

siempre a sido un poco…loca-dijo Starfire sonriendo.

no…a decir verdad…Terra…esta muy rara…esa vez…no parecía ella, no a parecido ella durante mucho tiempo…-dijo Raven reflexionando.

¿a que te refieres?…¿qué pasó esa vez cuando te encerro en el armario de escobas?-pregunto Bee.

pues…

Flash Back

Raven…-le llamo alguien mientras la susodicha leia tranquilamente un libro en la biblioteca.

Terra…¿qué quieres?-pregunto Raven con voz fría.

necesito hablar contigo-dijo Terra mecanicamente. Raven la miro por un momento…sus ojos parecian como si derrepente alguien le hubiese quitado…el alma o algo, se veía vacía…

¿qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Raven.

¿podríamos ir afuera a hablar?-pregunto Terra.

¿por qué no aquí?-pregunto Raven.

no quiero que nos escuchen…-dijo Terra, esta tenía como la mirada perdida, pero sin embargo embozo una sonrisa extraña.

esta bien-dijo Raven levantandose y siguiendo a Terra, la cual avanzaba muy rápido.

espera Terra…dime luego que quieres, debo ir a alistarme…-dijo Raven un poco impaciente.

verás…-Terra saco su varita y apunto directamente a Raven-avanza hacia donde yo diga, si haces cualquier movimiento sospechoso lo lamentarás…

¿pero que…?-Raven prefifirió seguir las ordenes de la rubia, Raven avanzo por un oscuro pasillo, la verdad nunca había visto esos pasillo oscuros y siniestros, parecian las masmorras de pociones.

Al llegar cerca de una aula vacía Terra se detuvo e invito a Raven a entrar, Raven seguía sospechando de la chica, no sabía por que, pero le daba la sensación de que esta no estaba haciendo esto solo por Chico Bestia.

Raven…verás…-Terra paro en seco y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, parecía como si estuviera saliendo de un trance- ¿Raven?…-pero pronto volvió a su postura anterior, y aun apuntandola algo extraño sucedió, Terra la apunto directamente al corazón., pero parecía luchar contra eso, la mano le temblava, no parava de sudar, parecía resistirse-NO LO HARÉ…-grito Terra haciendo que Raven la mirara asustada, por tanto Terra miro con desespero a Raven, la agarro del cuelo, pero aun parecía resistirse a aquello, la comenzo a ahorcar, pero la soltó de inmediato, luego despues de que Terra dejara de resistirse, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Raven, pero esta pronto volvió a parecer perdida, sus ojos levemente desorvitados se fijaron en ella, alzó la varita y grito-¡DESMAIUS!

Fin flash Back

despues de eso no recuerdo mas…solo que despues desperte en un armario de escobas, estaba amarrada y me dolía todo…recuerdo a Ron…el fue quien me saco…-dijo Raven-pero en todo esto ahí algo raro…y tengo la sospecha de que Terra no nos esta traicionando…

¿qué dices?…-dijo Bee sorprendida-¿piensas eso despues de lo que te hiso?

Raven…por como describes que Terra actuó…¿no creerás que a ella la están controlando¿verdad?-pregunto Hemrione.

exacto…eso creo, no es normal lo que pasó con ella, Terra no parecía estar actuando por voluntad propia…-dijo Raven.

aunque yo si creo que lo de la poción lo planeo para estar con Chico Bestia…-dijo Starfire- oí a Jinx hablando con Terra sobre eso…

de eso no me cabe duda que lo planeo, pero lo de antes…ese extraño comportamiento en Terra…solo me lleva a pensar en que todo esto esta ligado a lo que Chico Bestia escucho cuando Malfoy hablaba con el encapuchado, ademas, Chico Bestia dice que el hombre le aplico un hechizo a Terra para que olvidara aquello…-dijo Raven.

la maldición Imperius-dijo Hermione dando un respingo y muy seria.

esa es una maldición imperdonable…pero podríá ser que esten usando esa maldición para controlar a Terra…-dijo Raven.

pues eso ecajaría más…que esten usando a Terra…otra vez para liquidarnos…-dijo Bee.

pero si es eso…ahí que hablar con ella…-dijo Starfire.

no, es peligroso, puede seguir controlada por quien tu sabes, así que sería muy arriesgado hablar con ella, descubririan que ya sabemos que lo que planean, y eso no es lo que queremos…-dijo Hermione.

tienes razón…ahí que hablarlo con Robin y con Harry-dijo Raven.

¿qué deben halar con Robin y Harry?-pregunto una vocecilla que solo podía perteneser a Chico Bestia.

ah eres tu…pues…descubrimos algo que puede ayudar…-dijo Hermione.

¿qué sería?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

Terra…al pareser, y creo que es así esta siendo controlada por el que no debe ser nombrado…-dijo Raven.

mmm…puede ser, pero no es del todo seguro, oí a el encapuchado que esta tenía que demostrar su lealtad antes de poder acceder a ser una mortifaga…-dijo Chico Bestia.

exacto…es una manera de provar que se dejara llevar por la influencia de estos…pero nadie menciono como la probarían, además tu no sabes lo que pasó antes…cuando me encerró en ese armario…-dijo Raven.

pues no…no me lo has dicho –dijo Chico Bestia.

ah…-Raven puso al tanto a Chico Betsia d elo que había pasado, el parecía furioso.

¿cómo se atreve a golpearte y amenazarte?-dijo este colerico.

el caso es que ella se resistia a algo…y ese algo parese ser el causante de estos extraños ataques que le dan…-dijo Hermione calmando a Chico Bestia.

osea ustedes creen que ella esta siendo controlada por alguien…-dijo Chico Bestia.

si, típicos sintomas de estar bajo el efecto de el maleficio imperius…-dijo Raven.

demonios, aparte de esto no tenemos que preocupar también de los examenes que se avecinan-dijo Bee molesta.

es cierto…nosotras tenemos que estudiar, la proxima semana es la prueba semi final de Runas antiguas…-dijo Hermione a Raven.

la verdad creo que esto es mucho mas importante que los examenes Hermione –dijo Starfire.

pero la verdad ha pasado como un mes y no a pasado nada sospechoso, así que no es escusa, por ahora, de que no podamos estudiar, así que porfavor…a estudiar…-dijo Hermione agarrando un inmenso libro de runas antiguas.

como sea, hablaremos con los chicos mas tarde…-dijo Bee.

mm…yo iré a ver a mi querido Robinsito-dijo Starfire.

no le arruines el nombre…esos diminutivos me enferman-dijo Bee.

admemas de suena cursi…-dijo Raven.

bien, ire a ver a Robin…nos vemos chicas, yo me adelanto y le cuento todo-dijo Starfire agarrando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Hermione se sumergió en su libro de runas antiguas y Bee escriba un ensayo de pociones, al cual le había ya dedicado mucho tiempo, por lo largo que era, mientras que Chico Bestia fijó sumirada en Raven, hace un mes, despues de lo sucedido, que ella no se le acercaba mucho, a no ser de que estuviese con los otros.

Raven…-susurro Chico Bestia.

¿qué quieres?-pregunto esta sin mirarlo.

¿podriamos ir a otro lugar?…necesito que hablemos-susurro este para que solo ella escuchara.

no…-contesto esta indiferente.

Oh, vamos Raven…necesito que hablemos…-dijo el.

¿y de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Raven aun con la vista en su libro.

solo vamos…-dijo este.

esta bien…-dijo esta resignada.

chicas…nos vemos luego-dijo Raven.

esta bien…-dijo Hermione, Bee estaba muy ocupada para contestar.

Raven siguió a cierta distancia a Chico Bestia, ya que estaba aun sentida por lo sucedido, por alguna razón, se sentía avergonzada, dio un espectaculo…bastante embarazoso, golpeo a Terra, ella la golpeo y solo por una razón, por Chico Bestia, en ese momento no razonaba, lo malo de eso era que ahora el colegio entero sabía de la pelea y solo algunos valientes se atrevian a molestarla con Chico Bestia (la mayoría eran Griffindors los que la molestaban)

Chico Bestia paró el paso…

Raven…-dijo este girandose a la chica. Raven lo miró un poco indesisa, pero sostuvo la penetrante mirada del ojíverde.

¿de que quieres hablar?-prgunto Raven.

lamento lo que pasó en San Valentín, realmente lo siento-dijo Chico Bestia cabizbajo-debí haberme dado cuenta antes, por mi culpa Terra te hiso eso…por mi culpa…yo…

Chico Bestia no pudo seguir mas, ya que Raven lo abrazaba fuertemente, este no supo como reaccionar, tan solo se quedo estatico.

eres un tonto…-dijo Raven- no fue tu culpa…

¿a no?…ah pues me saco el peso de encima…-dijo Chico Bestia separandose de Raven para mirarla.

la verdad…no importa el hecho de que te haya engañado…lo hecho, hecho esta, así que lo mejor es olvidar todo…-dijo Raven notando como Chico Bestia la miraba extrañamente.

¿sabes?…eso fue en parte culpa mia…-dijo Chico Bestia.

¿ah ,si?…-dijo Raven sonriendo ligeramente.

aha…es que soy muy irresistible…-dijo Chico Bestia con aires superiores y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

si claro, eres tan irresistible que Terra y yo nos peliamos simpre por eso…si-dijo Raven sarcástica, pero aun sonriendo.

bueno…-decíá este sonrojandose, pero Raven lo alcanzo con un beso, eso tomo a Chico Bestia por sorpresa, pero le agrado y se lo correspondio (N/A:lo mejor es que las chicas tomemos la iniciativa aveces, o en este caso siempre, los hombres son siempre lentos)

El beso duro unos minutos, y al separarse Raven tenía una ligera sonrisa en su labios.

¿por qué fue eso?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

¿y aun lo preguntas?-dijo Raven.

pues…creo que es tiempo para decirte algo…-dijo Chico Bestia un poco nervioso.

¿qué cosa?-pregunto Raven.

pues…eh…Raven…yo estoy enamorado de ti…-dijo Chico Bestia.

lo se…-dijo Raven simplemente.

¿en serio?-pregunto este sorprendido.

era muy obvio…-contesto esta con una sonrisa.

ah…bueno…¿y tu que sientes por mi?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

podría decirce que lo mismo que tu…-dijo Raven.

genial…los chicos se caeran de espaldas cuando se enteren…-dijo Chico Bestia.

quizas…aunque creo que se lo esperaban, ya que tanto tiempo peliandonos…era como un poquito obvio que nuestra obseción se volvió amor…-dijo Raven.

¿esto comenzo con una obseción?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

supongo…¿no te la psabas intentando hacerme reir día y noche, molestandome a proposito…siempre fijandote con quien estaba?…-dijo Raven.

bueno si…¿te pasó eso con Terra?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

algo así…creo que solo te quería para mi…-dijo esta.

me alegro…-dijo Chico Bestia besandola nuevamente.

creo que soy un poco posesiva en ese sentido- dijo Raven separandose

Por el pasillo alguien los observaba, ese era Harry junto con Robin, ambos se miraron por unos momentos y sonrieron extrañados.

esto es genial…-susurro Harry girandose.

si…-contesto Robin-aunque…no lo se…es como inoportuno¿no crees?

para nada, el hace unos meses Bill y Fleur se casarón, y parecía un milagro que tal cosa pudiera suceder en medio de una guerra, lo mismo pasa aquí, lo mismo que pasa contigo y con Star…-dijoHarry avanzando.

supongo que si…cosas como estas dan ezperanza-reflexiono Robin.

si…es tan solo como pequeñas luces que pueden hacer que todo se ilumine…es increible-dijo Harry suspirando.

¿lo crees?-pregunto Robin.

por supuesto…-dijo Harry.

¿es verdad que Ginny era tu novia?-pregunto Robin.

¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Harry.

curiosidad…-dijo Robin.

pues si…pero terminamos el año pasado…es que no puedo arriesgrar a otros por mi culpa, menos a las personas que mas quiero, sería egoista de mi parte,no quiero que los demás salgan heridos por mi culpa, por eso no e considerado el tener novia, no por ahora…-dijo Harry.

¿y por que piensas eso?-pregunto Robin.

pues…no sería la priemera vez en la cual sale gente herida por protegerme, por ayudarme, y eso no me gusta, hace dos años que perdi a alguien muy especial para mi…y solo lo perdí por que esa persona quiso protegerme…-dijo Harry con un aire melancolico.

ya veo…temes perder a la gente que mas quieres, a las personas que mas deseas proteger…-dijo Robin-se como se siente eso…

Robin se quedo callado hasta que llegaron a la torre de Griffindor, pero se sentía mal por algo, lo que Harry había dicho era cierto, y el solo hecho de pensar en que podría perder a Starfire lo perturbo, Robin estaba pensando en si mismo¿qué tal si Slade y sus escuses llegaban un día y se le ocurria nuevamente secuestrarlo y por ende causarles daño a las personas a las que mas quería?. Robin suspiró resignado y subio las escaleras. Ciertamente entre Harry y el no habían muchas diferencias, y eso en cierto modo le asustaba, pero no era tanto, por que a diferencia de el Harry cargaba con el peso del mundo en sus espaldas y el…bueno el también, solo que…el tenía a Starfire, que era su luz para seguir adelante…

¿estas bien?-pregunto Cyborg al verlo entrar cabizbajo.

ah…si…solo estaba pensando-dijo Robin tirandose en su cama.

¿en tu noviecita?-pregunto Cyborg con voz picara.

si…creo que voy a terminar con ella…-dijo Robin.

¿qué?…pero ¿por que?-pregunto Cyborg dando un salto y levantandose.

pues…estuve hablando con Harry…y bueno…-Robin fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

¿acaso eres GAY?-dijo exasperado.

¡no!…¿qué cosas dices?…lo que pasa es que Harry me hiso ver algo que antes no había previsto…-dijo Robin.

¿qué cosa?-pregunto Cyborg.

pues…no quiero que nadie lastime a Star…-dijo Robin- por eso creo que lo mejor es que me mantega alejado de ella…-dijo Robin.

estas loco, ella nunca pensaría eso…-dijo Cyborg-ella estará bien, mientras tu estes con ella…

no…tengo miedo de que por mi culpa le pase algo malo…-dijo Robin.

eso no pasará…mientras tu la protejas…-dijo Cyborg muy serio.

no lo se…tengo que hablarlo con Starfire-dijo Robin decidido.

Ahhh!…No, Robin no debe terminar con Star¿o si, pues esto se esta poniendo complicado¿estara Terra realmente controlada por las mentes siniestras que están bajo las ordenes de quien-ustedes-saben?…pues veanlo en el siguiente capitulo, manden R&R para actualizar.

Ah y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews, por cierto, soy una chilena, no mexicana, pero mejor que me consideren de otro pais, en fin, esta ves omito el adelanto por que aun estoy indesisa con el capitulo 17, así que no se desesperen que ya casi lo termino, pero esperare un poco para subirlo, es que ando con los nervios de punta, ya que el 2 de marzo entro a clases, y mas encima soy la nueva AHH, deseenme suerte en el colegio T.T...a y de nuevo gracias por todas las reviews mis queridos lectores, Sligerer, a Raven Youkai,a -stellatelmichelle-,a lightfire, a x-MiSaO-x, a Argen, a Darck-night-girl, nellinda, raven the shadow. ah a toooodos! besitos queridos!


End file.
